


Frozen Heart

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Haikyuu Disney Aus [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen, F/M, M/M, i'm mad over disney fics, imagine them singing kyahhh!, let it go!!!, sakusa roasting poor komori, the twins are Anna and Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Prince Osamu was born with the powers of ice, a power so beautiful yet dangerous as it almost put his younger twin in harms way. As he embarks on a journey trying to hide his ice powers from his brother, everything begins to change when they lose their parents and he is to be appointed king of Inarizaki.Will the two brothers ever reconcile or would Osamu's heart remain frozen as he tries to find out more about his true self?Frozen au (cuz there needs to be more Disney aus and I need Osamu to sing "Let it go!")
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu Disney Aus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743604
Comments: 112
Kudos: 258





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I started up this new project when I have to two others to finish but after watching Frozen stage plays on Youtube and just going bonkers about their singing and imagining these hot guys singing along, I thought heck, let's do it!
> 
> I've just about finished writing my Mulan au of UshiSemi and thought hey, why not try with Frozen and make it SakuAtsu and OsaSuna centric? Don't have much of a game plan yet but this is looking to be between 10 to 15 chapters long.
> 
> Hey hey hey, let's do this!
> 
> Enjoy!

A long time ago in a kingdom far far away, twin sons were born to the Miya royal family. They were named Osamu, the eldest prince and Atsumu, the younger prince. Both princes were peas in a pod and brought much joy to their parents, Osamu with his kind smile and his ability to keep his naughtier twin in check. Then one day, Osamu began to develop powers of ice, creating snow out of thin air and making icicles line the walls of the halls of the castle.

The royals thought it was a blessing that the gods were smiling down on them, wanting them to prosper and have their son bestowed with unique gifts. However, over time they began to realise that his powers could have much more devastating effects, one in which nearly harmed his younger twin and changed the course of their relationship forever.

**Miya Osamu and Miya Atsumu (eight years old)**

“Samu! Let’s go and play in the hall!” Atsumu whined as he bounced up and down on the bed he shared with his twin. Osamu groaned, batting his hand to get his younger brother to go back to bed only for Atsumu to throw off the bed covers and leave him in the cold. Even though the young prince had ice powers, that didn’t mean he was immune to the cold. Since it was the dead of winter, it made things even worse as he tried to curl up his toes and go back to sleep.

“Samu! Samu! Samu! Let’s go! Hurry!” Atsumu whined as Osamu groaned, wishing he could turn his younger brother into an icicle there and then. He knew the consequences in which if he used his powers wrongly, he could severely harm the people around him. Even though his younger twin was a pain in the ass, he would never harm him.

“Fine…” Osamu groaned, cracking open his eyes to see the first snowfall of the year raining outside of their bedroom window. Atsumu’s smile was wide as his older brother took him gently by the hand and led them down the hall, tiptoeing into the grand ballroom that had been in disuse for years. They often turned the place into their own winter wonderland, Osamu creating snowmen and icicles, slides made out of ice and the list went on. Once they turned the floor into a skating rink, Atsumu colliding with the wall so much that Osamu was nearly dying from laughter at the number of bruises he got. His parents weren’t too happy though, constantly reminding him not to abuse his powers and put his younger brother in harm’s way.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Osamu asked as he shut the doors behind them, his voice echoing across the room as Atsumu squealed, “Make it snow!”

“Be more specific,” Osamu groaned but nevertheless, he lifted his hands, feeling the magic working inside of him as he raised his hands into the air. snow shot out from his hands, glittering in the pale moonlight reflecting off the windows as Atsumu squealed, jumping up and down as he yelled, “More! More!”

Soon Osamu had created a small playground for them, with a large slide that allowed Atsumu to slide in circles and a pile of snow for him to crash into. Atsumu hollered and laughed as he raced across the slide, jumping and leaping as Osamu tried to keep up with his younger twin.

“Hey, Atsumu! Slow down!” he yelled as he created some steps for Atsumu to jump on. He knew how dangerous it could be but Atsumu insisted that they needed to make the slide higher, Osamu’s head pounding as he tried his best to focus on creating those steps. Slowly, he felt his hands falter as Atsumu squealed, Osamu shutting his eyes for just a second to get his concentration back when he felt something colliding to the ground, his brother’s squeals cut off as lay flat on the ground.

“Atsumu! Tsumu!” he yelled as he raced to his twin’s side, the younger prince unmoving as he tried to press a hand to his forehead when the doors banged open. King and Queen Miya stared in horror at their younger son lying on the ground, his skin turning bluer by the minute as the King raced over.

“Osamu! What did you do?! This is getting out of hand!”

“Father, we were just…” Osamu stammered as the queen scooped up her youngest son in her arms, her eyes going wide as his skin touched hers.

“Oh lord, he’s so cold!” the Queen gasped as she cradled her youngest son, soft tears spilling from her eyes as her husband shook her on the shoulder, “Now isn’t the time to cry, Haruka. We have to get to the forest at once. I know someone who can help us.”

The royal family spilled into the carriage, the horses taking off into the night as the king and queen prayed for their son. Osamu could only watch as his younger brother bounced up and down with each bump, his black hair shining in the light as Osamu reached to push a bang out of his face, only for his father to look at him sternly. Osamu slowly retracted his hand, trying his best not to cry as he bit his lip, wishing he hadn’t listened to Atsumu and injured him.

He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he killed him.

They finally reached their destination of a small ring of rocks, moss covering the edges as they stepped off the carriage. The king let out a low whistle, the rocks shifting to emit light as one of them turned into the shape of an old man. The rock-man sighed as he walked towards the royal couple, the king and queen dipping their heads as he looked at the young charge in their arms.

“Please, save our son,” the queen begged as the man sighed, “I will do what I can.”

He waved a rocky hand over the prince’s head, the small body shivering as blue light washed over him. The king and queen stared as they watched their son’s colour returning to his skin, the queen sobbing as warmth began to fill her son’s body once more. Osamu watched from the distance as his family rejoiced, his head bowed as he tried not to cry.

Weren’t his powers supposed to be a gift?

Now, they felt like a curse.

“Prince Atsumu is safe for now. but I would recommend removing any traces of magic from his memory, just to be safe,” the man murmured as Osamu stared, “Does that mean he won’t know I have powers?”

“It’s for the best. If he were to recall about you having powers, it could possibly lead to a similar incident happening again. I know you didn’t mean to harm your brother, but until you learn how to control your powers, it's best if they remain hidden from sight,” the man smiled as the royal family bowed, “Thank you for your help, Sage Ukai.”

The man nodded as he bowed, blue light flashing around him as he returned to being a mossy rock. The royal family headed back to their home, Atsuu barely stirring in his mother’s lap as the King gripped his wife’s hand tightly.

“We shall remain hidden from the outside world for now. Cancel all meetings and trips into the palace. Reduce the number of staff. No one must find out about Osamu’s powers.” The King stroked his younger son’s hair, Atsumu grunting, “Baka Sumu” in his sleep as his older twin’s heart clenched.

How could he live pretending to be someone he isn’t in front of his twin for the rest of his life?

Thus began the twins bond being broken, the once two close brothers slowly drifted apart as one of them hid a secret too important to tell while the other began to wonder just what he had done for his brother to hate him so much.

…

Sakusa groaned as he trudged in the snow, his feet already feeling numb from picking the ice from the ground the entire morning. Komori didn’t help much as he slid on the ice, almost knocking Sakusa’s hard work back into the water as the boy cuffed the reindeer on his head.

“Komori, if you were to chuck one more block of ice into the water, I will skin you and roast you for dinner,” he growled as the poor reindeer bowed his head in apology. Seeing how sad he looked mad Sakusa regret saying those words to him, his hands reaching out to pat Komori in the ears as the sounds of picks hitting the ground and carving up ice filled the air around him. The men from his village were busy carving ice for the season, their work song filling the air as they broke the ice beneath them.

“ _Born of cold and winter air, and mountain rain combining… this icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty, sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart! And break the frozen heart.”_

The sound of several ice picks hitting the ice rang through the air as the men dug up cube after cube, hauling them onto the ground with the ice picks and shoving them onto the sleigh. Sakusa was still too small to help them haul them onto the sleigh, instead moving to tie a block of ice behind Komori as the reindeer tried to escape from his chore.

As Sakusa worked under the night sky, he turned to stare at the stars twinkling above him, wondering if he could ever escape the boring life of picking ice from the ground.

Time will tell and fate shall bring two souls from very different paths together through the ice and snow of the land.


	2. Do you wanna build a snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says. Miya twins style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a good mood and on a roll today writing this story. Finish quite a bit now but the next half is going to be a little bit tricky since I will have to rewatch the movie and all that. Often get into the mood of writing a lot at once and just abandoning the story for a bit before writing a lot again and the process goes on. Good in a sense I have some back up chapters to post but not good since my ideas seep out my head and turn to mush.
> 
> On a side note, I'm planning to update this every two or three days: so like Wednesday, Friday and Sunday or Wednesday, Saturay and Sunday.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Just in case you wanna sing along to the song, here is the link to it fufu :[Do you wanna build a snowman?](https://youtu.be/V-zXT5bIBM0)

Atsumu didn’t know why things began to change so much between him and Osamu. One day, both of them were sharing the same bed, snuggling under the covers as he sang a lullaby to Atsumu to lull him to sleep. They would have constant pillow fights that resulted in good feather exploding from the sheets, their parents telling them off for wasting so much precious resources. The halls would be bustling with servants, all of them greeting the twins as they walked hand in hand down the hall, ball after ball celebrating every other event held on nearly weekly basis to the point the twins were overwhelmed.

Now, Atsumu lay on his back on the ground as he stared at the ceiling of his room, cold seeping into his skin even though the fire was going in the fireplace. It felt so strange to be pulled apart from his brother, missing the feeling of having another body warming his side as he slept. He wanted to be lulled to sleep every night and to be able to cling onto his older twin whilst he had nightmares, Osamu’s hand running through his hair as the boy fell asleep.

“You two are old enough as it is to have your own rooms. You can’t sleep in the same bed forever,” his mother had chided as Osamu was moved to his own room. When Atsumu complained as to why his brother could get a new room while he was stuck with their old ones, the couple had told him to get would be able to start learning fencing and volleyball if he promised to be a good boy, Atsumu reluctantly agreeing to it. He had since learned how to play the two sports, although he found it very lonely to not have his brother by his side on the court.

Osamu would spend every waking moment cooped up in his room, hardly even showing up for meals. He would do his best not to look at his younger twin in the eye as they ate, often choosing to eat quickly and disappearing into his chambers. Heck, he wouldn’t even let Atsumu into his room anymore no matter how much he threatened to bust down the door with his fists.

Life was beginning to get very lonely and boring without him.

With most of their staff gone, the ones that remained could only do so much to keep the young prince occupied. Most of them were too busy cleaning the castle than to attend to Atsumu’s whining, Atsumu taking to just roaming the halls on his own and even going a little further in sitting in front of his brother’s room. As he stared at the tall white door, he couldn’t help but knock his small fist onto the thick oak, the sound vibrating across the room as he whispered.

“ _Osamu? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let’s go and play_ ,” his hair wilted as the door remained shut. He groaned as he slid to the ground, his legs hitting the bare floor as he groaned, _“I never see you anymore. Come out of the door. It's like you’ve gone away!”_

Heck, he could definitely be counted as being away right now.

_“We used to be best buddies, and now we’re not. I wished you could tell me why? Do you wanna build a snowman. It doesn’t have to be a snowman,”_ Atsumu whined as he pounded the door, the single sound of something slamming against the wood giving Atsumu the tiniest of hopes that his brother would open the door as Osamu yelled, “ _Shut up and go away, Atsumu!”_

_“Ok, bye,”_ Atsumu scowled as he shrugged off to his own room, jumping into the bed and pulling the covers over himself as he tried to sob himself to sleep.

Why? Why did his brother not want to play with him anymore?

In Osamu’s room, his father slowly pulled a pair of white gloves that covered his son’s hands all the way to his elbows. The gloves were made of a special silk that allowed him to control his ice powers ever so slightly, the king patting his son’s hand as Osamu whispered, “Conceal it, don’t feel it, don’t let it show.”

“I’m sorry, Osamu. But this is for the best,” the King smiled sadly as he pressed a kiss on his son’s forehead. He hated to see the twins being apart like this after being glued to the hip all their lives, his hand running through his son’s jet black hair as Osamu smiled sadly.

**Three years later…**

Atsumu was getting tired of spiking against the wall on his own. There was no one to play with other than the freaking wall at this point; his coaches having given up teaching him since his harsh tongue would often send them packing. Not everyone could stand the sharp tongue of the younger Miya twin, stating that they would rather coach his calmer older brother who had been confined to his rooms in order to prepare for his kingly duties. As the second son, Atsumu was spared from hours upon hours of sitting down and slaving away reading ancient texts and laws.

For once, it felt good to actually be the younger twin and not have to be in his brother’s shadow. That didn’t stop him from finding his way to his brother’s room every so often to knock on the door to annoy the heck out of him.

_“Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride a bike around the halls? I think your company is overdue, I’ve started talking to pictures on the walls!”_ Atsumu groaned as yet no reply came from the other side. Heck, he had even started to talk to the pictures in the art gallery, spending hours ranting out his emotions to the picture of a stoic man on the wall he believed to be Prince Ushijima of Shiratorizawa who married into the family years ago.

“Come on, Wakatoshi. Help me out here, not like you can since you’re dead and a painting,” Atsumu grunted as Ushijima continued to glower down at him.

_“It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by…”_ Atsumu mumbled as he kicked the swinging pendulum in the grandfather clock in front of him, clicking his tongue to the beat to stave off his boredom. His voice echoed across the room, reminding the young prince just how lonely he was now that his parents were spending less and less time with him.

Were they going to leave him the way Osamu had?

At that moment, the King and Queen were trying to calm down their eldest son as Osamu shivered, his powers seeping through the gloves as he tried to contain the ice. Whenever he felt fear or hurt, he could feel his powers escalating out of control, ice beginning to coat the walls around him and even reducing the temperature around him. His skin felt cold as he tried to hug his arms, his breath coming out in puffs as his father swore, “This is getting ridiculous! Your powers keep getting stronger!”

“It’s not like he can help it dear! Osamu, come here and let me hold you,” the Queen whispered as she beckoned her son close to her only for the boy to flinch away, hurt in his eyes as he whispered, “Don’t come closer! I don’t want to hurt you, not like I did with Atsumu all those years ago.”

The King and Queen could only watch as their sons fell into despair, one unable to tell the truth to the other while the other remained oblivious of his twin’s pain. Despite them being separate, they could almost tell that each one was aching for their other half, wanting to get back together so badly but knowing if they did, something bad would happen.

**Six years later…**

“Do you have to go? You don’t even know if they can cure this…” Osamu whispered as he stood before his parents. Atsumu had locked himself up in his rooms, not wanting to say goodbye after stating that there was no point considering they don’t even see him in their own palace. The queen had been hurt by her son’s words, the king groaning about letting the younger prince run a bit too wild as he patted his son’s shoulder. He could feel the ice curling underneath his son’s clothes, the chill ever-present in his skin. Osamu’s powers were growing stronger by the day and it was only a matter of time until people found out about what he could do.

He didn’t want to let his son live in fear about being treated like a monster for his gift.

“You will be fine. It's only for a few weeks,” the king smiled as Osamu bit his lip, bowing his head as he whispered, “Have a safe trip.”

The family did not notice the youngest member of the royal family watching from his window sill, his leg dangling from the side as he tried to blink back the tears. He would miss his parents but he didn’t want to reveal just how much he hurt from the amount of time they spent with his brother.

He could always apologise once they come home.

Few weeks later, the Miya brothers were brought tragic news of the King and Queen losing their lives out at sea, their ship having sunk by a storm. The brothers could only mourn for their loss, watching as the dark curtains were pulled over the portrait of the former king and queen of Inarizaki as people from around the Kingdom came to pay their respects.

Whispers followed the twins when they presented themselves during the funeral, the people whispering among each other at how similar the twins were.

“I haven’t seen them in years.”

“Oh, how handsome they are.”

"They are truly peas in a pod. They still look as identical as ever even as teenagers.”

Atsumu hated how people assumed they were similar. Just because they were identical twins doesn’t mean they were carbon copies of each other. Osamu was the more level-headed of the two, the one who would soon lead the kingdom as King while Atsumu… he was going to be married off to some random noble and just stand by their side making them happy. He didn’t even have a choice in whether he could live his own life.

So when the funeral ended, Atsumu found himself sitting in front of his mirror, a box of hair dye in his hand as he let the black locks fall away, slowly turning a golden colour as he let it dry off. Sure, it wasn’t the best hair job he had ever done but at least now, people would be able to tell the difference between the two.

As Atsumu walked around the halls, the servants staring in horror at the new look their prince sported, Atsumu found himself standing in front of his brother’s room once more, his hand raised to knock as he tried to think. Osamu had hidden himself in his room after the funeral, not even coming out to eat as Atsumu dined on his own. He had lost his appetite from the thought of sitting at the long table all on his own, surrounded by food that was meant for two that he could never finish.

So he tried one more time, knocking on the door once as he whispered, “ _Samu? Please, I know you’re in there. People have asked where you’ve been. They say “have courage” and I’m trying to, I’m here for you. Just let me in…”_

_Please, Samu. Let me in the way you used to all those years ago. I want you to hug me tight and tell me we will be alright, that this is a mistake and that mother and father would be coming home safe and sound._

But he knew that they were the only ones left.

“We only have each other… its just you and me. What are we going to do?” Atsumu whispered as he sank to his knees, his fingers curling into fists on the door as he let out a sob, “Do you want to build a snowman?”

Unbeknownst to him, Osamu lay curled up on the other side of the wall, sobbing into his arms as frost and ice surrounded him. Particles of ice hung in the air, snowflakes drizzling above him as he wrapped his cloak around himself, trying to keep himself warm. His hair had turned grey overnight from the stress of the situation, no more signs of his black hair remaining as Osamu sobbed into his arms hearing his twin’s soft voice floating on the other side. He reached out to touch the wood once, ice coating the wood as he did so, the prince quickly retracting his hand as he let out a sob.

“I want to, Tsumu. I want to hold you so bad. But I can’t. I don’t want to hurt you ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for killing off their parents but oh well.
> 
> What do you think of the twins so far? Cute enough as Elsa and Anna or just a little bit off?
> 
> Was thinking of how to make Osamu's hair grey and thought hey, why not just give him Marie Antoinette syndrome : its when a person undergoes a lot of stress to the point that their hair turns white overnight but in this case, its just Osamu's hair turning grey like in the manga/anime.
> 
> See you guys again on Saturday!
> 
> P.S. I should probably get ready for my exam but when you have a story idea swimming in your head, that is one of the last things on my mind right now. Gahhh!!!!


	3. For the first time in forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've typed out quite a bit of the chapters, just going to release them every other day for the time being.
> 
> Writing this while singing the songs was actually really fun and I just find it so funny to imagine Atsumu singing and acting like a clown while the rest of the kingdom is working hard to make his brother's big day a success.
> 
> If you wanna sing along, here is the link to the song :[For the first time in forever](https://youtu.be/wgENlfB5hLk).
> 
> Enjoy!

Atsumu groaned as the light hit his face, moving to shove his pillows over his eyes as someone chided into his ear, “Prince Atsumu, its time to wake up.”

“Go away… need to sleep. Five more hours,” Atsumu groaned as he felt the pillows getting snatched away from him, the boy whining as he tried to pull them back as the servant groaned, “In all due respect, Prince Osamu’s coronation is today and you must get ready. It is an event that will be of utmost importance.”

“Samu getting coronated? Ha ha ha,” Atsumu mumbled as he moved to cover the sheets over his head once more when he actually begins to register what the servant had told him, “Wait wait! You said today is coronation day?”

“The one and only,” the servant sighed as Atsumu whooped, throwing off the bed covers as the servant covered their eyes, Atsumu’s manhood in full display as he yelled, “Finally! This day couldn’t have arrived sooner!”

“I’m happy that you’re happy, my prince but why are you so excited about it?”

“Oh don’t you know? Big balls, hot guys, beautiful ladies, a lot of people to hang around with. Don’t you know how boring it can get just sitting in your room and talking to the pictures can be?” Atsumu chattered from behind the changing screen as the servant sighed, “I am seriously questioning your sanity right now, my prince.”

The prince didn’t bother biting back a retort as he changed into his clothes, pulling on tight-fitting black pants and a flowy shirt. He stuffed his feet into his leather boots, golden buckles gleaming on them as he yelled, _“Its coronation day!”_

“I heard you, sir,” the servant sighed as he began to clean the messy room, gathering the clothes scattered on the floor as Atsumu dashed out, almost knocking ten people in the process of dancing around as he yelled, _“That window is open, so’s that door. I didn’t even know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned that eight thousand salad plates!”_

Atsumu ran to the nearest window, leaning over the edge as some of the maids screamed at him toppling the over. The prince swung on the window sill with grace, breathing in the fresh air of a fine summer’s day as he smiled, taking in the sound of the birds chirping in the air and the breeze hitting his face as he spun, using the curtain to propel himself through the air and almost landing on top of a man carrying food, stealing a sandwich in the process as the man tried to yell. It wasn’t as if they could stop the prince, however; Atsumu just threw him a wink as he dashed down the corridor and into the ballroom, the place finally being set up for the main event.

_“For years I roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally, they’re opening up the gates!”_

The dusty atmosphere was gone, replaced with the fresh scent of pine. The floors were freshly scrubbed and a bit slippery, Atsumu taking this chance to skate across the polished floor and almost knocking several people in the process. He grinned as he dodged people carrying plates and cutlery, grabbing maids and swinging them around as they shrieked that they needed to get to work. Atsumu was too giddy with happiness to even care; he hadn’t been out in years ever since their parents’ funeral and he was going to enjoy meeting people to the maximum.

He didn’t even know when was the last time he even met someone his age, not counting Osamu.

_“There will actually be real-life people, it will be totally strange! Wow I’m so ready for this change!”_ Atsumu smiled as he ran out of the ballroom, hopping onto the balcony and sitting at the ledge, his feet kicking off the sides as he smiled, _“For the first time in forever, there’ll be music, there’ll be light. For the first time in forever, I’ll be dancing through the night.”_

Oh, how he yearned to charm the ladies and men around him. he hadn’t had much practice over the years but he had been called a charmer in his youth and he was going to make use of his looks as much as he could to get wasted that night. He grinned as he kicked off the side of the balcony, moving to stand up on the balcony and doing a little tap dance before backflipping back onto solid ground. The servants in the hall were just about done with his antics, choosing to ignore the prince’s mad dance as they hurried with their work.

_“Don’t know if I’m elated or gassy, but I’m somewhere in that zone! Cause’ for the first time in forever… I won’t be alone!!!”_

Oh shit, now that he thought about it, wasn’t he at the right age to get married? Atsumu had heard a lot about arranged marriages and how princes and princesses from all over the kingdom would come and dance that night, giving him the possible chance of being courted. He didn’t care who would whisk him away from his prison of a palace and show him the sights of the world, he just wanted to be free.

_“I can’t wait to meet everyone! Wait, how about if I meet “the one”?”_

Atsumu giggled as he waltzed out of the ballroom, heading down the hall where a few people were busy carting out a huge statue of Osamu in his kingly robes as he moved to stand at the curtain, flipping it around himself as he sang, _“Tonight, imagine me, gown and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace….”_

“Prince Atsumu, please don’t ruin the curtains just for today,” a butler begged as Atsumu pulled away, sticking out a tongue at him as he continued his mad escapade. He soon moved into another small ballroom, heaps of food set up in silver platters as he wandered to them, humming as he snatched some chocolate.

_“Oh, I suddenly see him standing there. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! Ouch!”_ Atsumu yelped as the head chef twacked him over the head with his head, yelling for him to stop stealing the food as the prince scurried off, laughing as he leapt onto the edge of the open window and bounced off to another balcony, singing to himself as he danced from ledge to ledge, _“But then we laugh and talk all evening. Which is totally bizarre, nothing like the life I’ve lead so far!”_

Atsumu stopped to look at the sight below him. The square was filled with people dancing to music, flowers and lanterns hanging above them. carriages were being pulled into the palace, horses whinnying as their passengers got off, men dressed in expensive suits and ladies in eye-catching gowns of every colour. Atsumu could already feel the gears turning in his head as he swung from the balcony, hoping to the one below him as he grinned.

_“For the first time in forever. There’ll be magic, there’ll be fun. For the first time in forever. I could be noticed by someone. And I know its totally crazy, to dream that I’d find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I’ve got a chance.”_

…

In his chambers, Osamu slowly pulled on the white gloves up his elbows, letting the silk cover his pale skin as he breathed. He was dressed in red and gold, the colours of the Inarizaki royal family, his head already feeling heavy even though he had yet to put the crown on his head. He didn’t want to hold the burden of leading a whole kingdom, he didn’t even know if he was capable of doing it.

Even though he knew the risks of finally becoming king and putting himself out there, risking his position if his powers were ever to be revealed, Osamu could only do the right thing and take his place as king. He placed a hand on the window, taking in the sight of merriment before him as he whispered, _“Don’t let them in. don’t let them see. Be the good boy you always had to be. Conceal, don’t feel.”_

He gently picked up a small bowl and a candle stand, holding them in either hand as each of them began to turn into ice, _“Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone would know.”_

He slowly set them down, sighing as he tugged his sleeves, moving to stand at the door where servants waited to escort him outside. He took a deep breath, the sound of his heartbeat beating against his chest as he whispered, _“But it’s’ only for today.”_

_“Its only for today!”_ Atsumu sang as he jumped off the balcony, somersaulting in the air as he landed on the ground, dusting off the dirt off his pants as he stood at the gate in anticipation, waiting for the gates to open.

_“Its agony to wait.”_

_“Its agony to wait!”_

_“Tell the guards to open up the gates!”_ Osamu ordered as the gates began to roll up, cheers coming from outside as the palace opened up its gates for the first time in ten years as Atsumu yelled, _“The gates!”_

He ran out as soon as the crowd began to move forward, not caring that he bumped into people as he danced around. He knew most people wouldn’t recognise him as the second prince after being in hiding for so long and with his new hair job, he guessed people might actually think he was someone else entirely. Some people turned to stare and smile at him as he passed, his feet tapping onto the cobblestones as he breathed in the fresh air, taking in the sun hitting his skin.

_“For the first time in forever, I’m getting what I’m dreaming of,”_ Atsumu smiled as he stepped out into the world.

_“Don’t let them in, don’t let them see,”_ Osamu begged as he walked down the stairs, fumbling the edges of his gloves as he walked. He tried his best to avoid making eye contact with anyone, afraid they would see him for what he truly was as he hurried his steps.

_“A chance to change my lonely world.”_

_“Conceal.”_

_“A chance to find true love,”_ Atsumu smiled as Osamu fought back the fear rising up in his chest, _“Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know.”_

_“I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Cause’ for the first time in forever! For the first time in forever! Nothing’s in my way!”_ Atsumu grinned just as he promptly slammed into a big body, a horse whinnying as the prince almost fell into the canal when a hand reached out to grab onto him. Atsumu squeaked as he almost lost his balance, the hand steadying him as a voice called out, “Are you alright?”

When Atsumu turned up to look at his saviour, he felt his heart skip a beat as he was met with brown eyes and snowy white hair, black indenting some of them as Atsumu whispered, “Oh damn.”

Oh shit, he was really whipped now and it hadn’t even been five minutes since he stepped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite happy I managed to write nearly 2000 words about this one song haha!


	4. Love is an open door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know what, let's just publish another chapter today (wanna see you guys reacting to Kita singing 'Love is an Open Door' fufufufu).
> 
> Random fact but I started a Hercules Au for BokuAka (I don't even know why I'm doing this to myself but I just had to write another Disney au!!!) so if you wanna check it out, here it is:[The Adventures of the Hero Bokuto Koutarou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194803/chapters/58277812)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Atsumu was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stood in the small chapel, his fingers twitching as he tried not to make eye contact with the boy he had met earlier. Despite his best efforts to avoid eye contact, he found his eyes landing on dark brown eyes and a small smirk, the boy smiling at him as his cousin tried not to fall asleep, giving him a tiny wave as Atsumu waved back.

It had all happened in a flash. One minute Atsumu was almost falling into the water and the next, a hand had caught his to pull him back onto solid ground, almost making him collide with a man’s chest. Atsumu could feel himself stuttering as he looked into the man’s eyes, warm as he said, “I’m sorry, are you alright?”

“Uh, yes! I’m fine! Just fine! I was just taking a stroll and almost took a wrong turn…”

“Uh, you nearly walked right into the water.”

“Uh.. ha ha. Just stupid little me being stupid,” Atsumu giggled as the man raised an eyebrow, “I’m sorry. Have we met before? You look familiar.”

Atsumu’s heart was pounding so loudly in his ears he almost felt like he was going to fain.t blood was rushing in his cheeks as he tried to steady himself, aware of the hand clutching onto his as he stammered, “I’m Miya Atsumu.”

“Miya Atsumu? The twin brother of King Osamu?” the boy gasped as he bent on one knee, Atsumu squawking, “Hey no need to kneel before me or anything, although I don’t mind you doing it since you’re hot and all… but that’s beside the point!”

Holy shit, him being a recluse all these years is going to be the death of him.

Before he could make himself look even dumber, he heard the bells ringing in the distance, his mind going back to Osamu’s coronation as he yelped an apology, snatching his hand away from his as he yelled, “Oh shit, Samu is gonna kill me. Chat later, uh…”

“Kita. Kita Shinsuke,” the boy smiled as Atsumu blushed, thinking of how hot his name would sound rolling off his tongue as he ran back to the palace, shoving past people as he let out a string of curses. Kita watched in amusement as a whinny came up from behind him, a boy dropping down from the horse as he groaned, “There you are, Shinsuke. Where have you been?”

  
“Ah, Rintarou. I think I just met someone really interesting,” Kita smiled as Suna wondered what he meant as a small smile curled on Kita’s lips.

…

Osamu felt his fingers were going to fall off. His nervousness was not doing him any good in fending off his ice powers, his fingers slowly getting cold despite the gloves that had been pulled over his skin. He wanted to rub his palms together and get some warmth in between them, the slow droning of the priest and the low hum of the choir singing above his head driving him nuts. Can’t they just give him the damn crown and just let him go on his merry way?

Still, he couldn’t help but notice the goofy smile on Atsumu’s face as he stood next to him, Atsumu’s eyes darting to the crowd as Osamu sighed. Its been a while since he actually had a smile like that so he could afford to let his brother look like an idiot for a bit longer. At long last, the priest finally placed the small crown on Osamu’s head, the gold weighing down on his grey locks as the priest brought forward a cushion holding the sceptre and the orb.

This was going to be the hard part.

Osamu gulped as he reached for them, the priest clicking his tongue as he whispered, “My King, the gloves, please.”

“What the hell man?” Osamu groaned internally as he slowly pulled them off, his fingers touching the soft silk as his skin came into contact with the air. He prayed no one noticed just how much he was shaking as he slowly took up the two objects, the metal cold under his grasp as he turned to face the crowd, his teeth nibbling his lower lip as he felt his anxiety rise.

The words flew over Osamu’s head as his fingers shook, watching as ice began to coat the two objects.

“ _Shit shit, hurry up you old goat and get this damn ceremony over with!”_ Osamu screamed in his head as he finally heard the words, “King Osamu, of Inarizaki.”

“All hail King Osamu of Inarizaki!” the crowd said as one as Osamu spun around and deposited both the sceptre and the orb onto the cushion, quickly pulling on his gloves as he tried to stop himself from shaking. He barely managed to get his act together as the crowd rose and cheered, Atsumu smiling as he clapped beside him. Osamu took a bow before turning to look at the mystery man Atsumu had been eying the whole time, his eyes scanning his face before landing on the man sitting next to him. His companion appeared to have just woken up from a nap, a loud yawn escaping from his sleepy eyes as he nodded at Osamu.

All of a sudden, the crown on his head didn’t feel as heavy as it was, a small blush creeping up Osamu’s neck as he swept his cape aside and began the walk back to the palace.

…

Atsumu thought he had social skills but damn, he was seriously lacking in them. He didn’t remember the last time he had been in a room consisting of more than four people, his golden eyes darting left and right as he tried to find Kita from earlier when he heard the announcement of his brother entering the room.

“King Miya Osamu of Inarizaki has arrived,” Oojiro Aran, their butler called as the crowd bowed before the King, Osamu dipping his head as Atsumu was called next, “Prince Miya Atsumu of Inarizaki.”

“Eh?! I can stand next to Samu?!” Atsumu squawked as Osamu looked ready to facepalm himself, his twin moving to stand next to him. Atsumu hadn’t been this close to his twin in years, both of them standing in awkward silence as Aran slowly adjusted his positioning to stand closer to Osamu as Osamu growled under his breath, “Don’t be so fidgety, Tsumu. I don’t bite.”

“Well I haven’t spoken to you properly in the past ten years so yeah, it might be possible,” Atsumu growled back as the crowd took to dancing, both twins grunting at each other before Osamu let out a snicker, “Its been a while since we argued like this. I missed this.”

Next, it was Atsumu’s turn to let out a snort, both boys dissolving into silent laughter as a cough sounded next to them, “Excuse me, my King. I’m Lord Oikawa Tooru of Seijoh and I would like to offer you the first dance?”

A tall brown-haired man stood in front of them, a stunning smile on his face that made Atsumu’s skin crawl. He was dressed in the finest silks and had medals spread across his chest, making Atsumu wonder if he was in the military when Osamu said, “I’m sorry, but I do not dance.”

“I understand, perhaps the young man next to you would like one,” Oikawa did his best to wink as Atsumu tried not to hurl, “Excuse me, he’s only five minutes older than me!”

“Details, details. Come on now, the dance floor won’t wait for us!” Oikawa winked as he snatched Atsumu’s hand and yanked him onto the dance floor, grinning as the ladies squealed his name. Atsumu was bummed about the man stealing the spotlight from him as he spun him around, Oikawa being a surprisingly good dancer until he felt himself getting yanked back by the collar and into the arms of a buff looking man with spiky hair.

“Oi, Shittykawa. Don’t go flirting with the prince!”

“Iwa-chan! Don’t be so mean! Just because we’re married doesn’t mean I can’t have a bit of fun!”

“Well, choose someone else in your league.”

“And what makes you think that he’s out of my league?!” Oikawa yelled as Atsumu felt a hand resting on his elbow and gently away from the scene, Oikawa turning into a whining mess as his husband clubbed him over the head. Atsumu turned to thank his mysterious saviour only to be met with warm eyes, his heart racing as Kita pressed a finger to his lips, “Let’s get some fresh air, shall we?”

He nodded to his companion standing near the door, who let them through as he gave them a nod. Atsumu saw the man’s eyes moving to look at his twin, Osamu now busy talking to some politicians as Kita swung him out of the party and into the outside balcony.

“Sorry but Lord Oikawa can be a handful. I wonder how did Hajime even manage to stay married to such a man,” Kita sighed as he sat on the balcony, slowly loosening his tie as Atsumu stammered, “Thanks for saving me.”

“You looked like you were dying in there,” Kita laughed, his face crinkling as Atsumu felt his heart flip. Why the hell was he falling for this guy he had just met?

Slowly, both of them began to talk about their past. Atsumu soon found out that Kita didn’t have any parents and lived with his grandmother, removing him from the line of succession in his home country. Kita would have been king if his uncle hadn’t had a son, causing him to be out of the running, although Kita said he didn’t mind. He wanted to be with his granny as long as he could and not deal with the happenings of the kingdom. He wished his uncles would treat him better though instead of the son of the previous king.

“It sounds so sad,” Atsumu sniffed as Kita shrugged, “I don’t mind, to be honest. I just want to get away from it all and just find somewhere of my own. Maybe move in with granny and have a farm. She says my mind is wasted listening to family squabbles instead of running the kingdom. My uncles aren't the best in money management.”

“Heck, I don’t even know how much I spend. I just put in the order of what I want and it gets delivered to me,” Atsumu mused as Kita laughed, “It sounds like something you would do as the prince of one of the richest kingdoms in the world.”

“Eh…” Atsumu stammered as he drank in Kita. He looked beautiful in the moonlight, his lips curling in a smile as his fingers fiddled with the lapel of his shirt. Atsumu wanted to see what was underneath and feel the skin underneath that shirt, his fingers dancing over white skin as he gulped.

“Hey, can I just say something crazy?” he blurted as Kita smiled, “I love crazy.” That was enough to make Atsumu blush as he moved to make sure the door was locked before blurting, “All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bumped into you.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Kita grinned, “Cause’ like I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it’s the party talking, or the chocolate fondue.”

Both men smiled as they held hands, Kita stepping onto the balcony to lead Atsumu to the next, “But with you, I found my place.”

“I see your face,” Atsumu grinned as Kita smiled, “And its nothing like I’ve ever known before.”

“Love is an open door!” Atsumu smiled as they began jumping from ledge to ledge, grinning like a madman as he led Kita on. The man was quick on his feet, jumping nimbly as adrenaline rushed through Atsumu’s body. He was used to doing this on his own, watching the moon in the sky as he bounced from balcony to balcony. He never thought he would be able to do this with anyone, his heart singing as he said, “Love is an open door, with you! Love is an open door.”

Both of the stumbled into one of the halls, narrowly managing to slip past security as Kita pressed a finger to Atsumu’s lips, silencing his giggles as he pulled him to sit on the rooftop. The stars shone above their heads, both of them lacing their fingers together as they continued their adventure.

“I mean its crazy.”

“What?”

“We finished each others.”

“Sandwiches…”

“That’s what I was going to say, Atsumu.”

“I’ve never met someone.”

“Who thinks so much like me.”

“Jinx! Jinx again!” both laughed as one as they sang, “Our mental syncrhonization. Can have but one explanation.”

“You..” Atsumu grinned.

“And I…” Kita smiled as they linked hands before saying together, “Are just meant to be.”

_“Say goodbye, to the pain of the past! We don’t have to feel it anymore…”_ Atsumu smiled as he led them to the small waterfall behind the palace, the water sparkling in the moonlight as they danced underneath the stars.

“Love is an open door.”

“Love is an open, door.”

“Love is an open doors, with you, with you! With you! With you! Love is an open door.”

As the words died in Atsumu’s mouth, Kita was swift to whirl around, dropping on one knee as he said, “Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?”

Atsumu’s heart almost exploded there and then as tears sprang in his eyes, his heart pounding fast as he took Kita’s outstretched hand. His heart pounded against his chest as he yanked Kita to his feet, pressing his head close to his as he grinned, “Can I say something even crazier? Yes!”

That night was too perfect. Atsumu wondered if he was dreaming or if he was actually going to get married to the most handsome man he had ever met.


	5. What do you know about true love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you guys enjoyed seeing Kita and Atsumu singing "Love is an Open door" 'cause you're in for a heartbreak fufufufufu.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Atsumu was grinning like a schoolgirl in love (well technically he was a young boy in love), his hand clutching tightly onto Kita’s as they weaved their way through the ballroom. Oikawa and Iwaizumi shot some looks at them as they passed, Oikawa giving Atsumu a wink as the prince did his best to ignore him. Kita’s fingers squeezed his, urging them forward towards where Osamu was speaking to Suna. The King’s face was slightly pink as Atsumu did the math in his head, Suna’s impassive face turning to meet them as Atsumu yelled, “Samu!”

“Hey,” Osamu groaned as Atsumu grinned, “Details later, bro. Meet Kita Shinsuke from the Southern Isles.”

“I know who he is. I was just speaking to his cousin, Suna Rintarou,” Osamu said as the man next to him bowed, champagne flute in hand, “A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, your highness.”

“Wait wait what?! Weren’t you the guy sleeping on Shinsuke’s shoulder during the coronation ceremony?” Atsumu blurted as Suna turned red, looking anywhere but at Osamu’s face as Osamu narrowed his eyes, “Shinsuke? Already on a first name basis?”

“Whatever. We’re here to ask for…”

‘Your permission in marriage,” Kita finished as Suna promptly spat champagne onto the ground, coughing as he turned to gape at his cousin, “What the hell Shinsuke?!” Some people had turned to watch the spectacle, Atsumu squeezing Kita’s hand tighter as he said, “We will take a few days to organise the ceremony and invite guests and all.”

  
“We have to invite granny over as well.”

“Oh right! And how about your uncles?”

“Screw them.”

“Language, Shinsuke,” Atsumu laughed as Suna spluttered, “Woah woah hold on a minute! You didn’t say anything about wanting to court the prince when you came here!”

“I met him and fell in love with him. It’s as simple as that,” Kita smiled as Suna remained flabbergasted, Osamu moving to stand in front of his brother as he snapped, “No.”

“Eh?” Atsumu whispered as the music in the hall suddenly reduced in volume, heads turning as Osamu snapped, “I won’t give you my blessing for the wedding. Heck, you only met this guy for like what, an hour?”

“About six counting the time I nearly fell into the canal and he saved me.”

“At any rate, you’ve only known him for a day and you want to marry him! You’re only eighteen!”

“I don’t care, Samu! I’m in love with him!”

‘What do you even know about love?! It's not like some romance novel where the main character falls in love with the girl and lives happily ever after and creates a lot of babies with them! Love takes time to grow and mature like mum and dad! They had an entire year of engagement before even marrying.”

“Screw it with mum and dad! They didn’t even bother speaking to me after I turned eight! Sure, I may not know what love might be, but I am willing to learn it.”

“And hurt yourself in the process? No!” Osamu yelled, chatter in the hall dying as the King fumed, “Both of you are not getting married and that’s final. Aran, tell the guards to close the gates. Party is over people! Get out!”

A cacophony of voices rang out as people protested, Osamu stomping past Atsumu as he walked to the door. His hands had been shaking much more than he thought, his surprise over his brother’s random announcement throwing off his concentration as he felt his hands beginning to turn cold. He tried to breathe in and out, calming his mind the best he could as the crowd parted for him, the door just within arm’s reach as Atsumu shouted, “Samu you baka! What the hell did I ever do to you to hate me so much?!”

Osamu stopped in his tracks as he heard his brother’s voice cracking, Atsumu hiccupping as Osamu tried not to look at him, “I was so close to you as kids. Heck, we’re identical twins and you don’t even stay in the same vicinity as me! I don’t even know what you like anymore if you still suck your thumb when you sleep or if you hate learning geography like we did last time or snore when you have a book in front of your face! I don’t even know who you are, Samu! The old Osamu would always back up my decisions!”

“Atsumu, stop,” Osamu growled, spinning his heel to face his brother as Atsumu yelled, “You might be my brother, but you’re just a king with a frozen heart who doesn’t give a shit about his own flesh and blood.”

“Atsumu, please…”

“What?! You’re not going to deny that?! All these years, locking yourself up in your room, never speaking to me or even doing anything with me? Heck, I doubt you didn’t even notice I bleached my hair all those years ago! The King’s twin brother, both of them looking the same, everyone thinks we’re the same but we aren’t! I’m me so why the hell do you not want me to be happy! I don’t want to be a boring idiot like you Samu! Locked up in the palace and never wanting to leave! Don’t deny me the right to live my life the way I choose.”

“Atsumu, shut up!” Osamu yelled as Atsumu stomped forward, his hand whipping back as Osamu reached out, stopping his brother in his tracks as he growled, “Tsumu, don’t push it. Please.”

“Or what? You’re gonna hit me? Go ahead. Go and hurt your precious twin in front of the crowd. Some king you would be,” Atsumu snarled as Osamu’s fingers curled, his body shaking as he shook. He could feel the mental walls he had built up around his mind falling apart, his body shaking as he pushed his brother back as he screamed, “Then leave!”

A ring of ice shot out from his hand, icicles curling from the ground as the crowd screamed. Atsumu gasped as he was nearly impaled by an icicle, Kita yanking him back just in time. Osamu flattened himself against the wall, staring at his gloved hand as he thought, _“It's impossible! The glove was supposed to suppress my powers…”_

“What is this sorcery…” a voice whispered, Oikawa turning to gape at Osamu as he pointed a finger, “The king is a monster! He nearly killed his brother!”

“Hey, Shittykawa. Shut up!” Iwaizumi warned as someone else shouted, “He’s right! Prince Atsumu would have died if Lord Shinsuke hadn’t held him back.”

“That’s right! The King’s a monster!”

“How did he manage to hide his powers all this time?”

“I won’t stand to be in the same room as a sorcerer!”

The shouting made Osamu’s head pound as he clapped his hands over his ears, trying to stop the chanting as he cried out, “I’m not a monster! I would never hurt him!”

He slowly looked up to see Atsumu staring back at him, horror on his face as Kita held him back. Osamu could feel the last of what love his twin ever had for him shattering into pieces. Tears sprung in Osamu’s eyes as he threw the doors open and ran out, ignoring the shouts of the nobles as they tried to go after him. He didn’t stop as he burst through the front doors, cheers rising in the air as the people recognised their king.

‘Its King Osamu!”

“Ah, it's been too long since I saw him!”

“My King, please bless my child.”

“Long live the king.”

_“Stop it. Stop it. I’m no king… I’m a monster who can’t even protect his brother,”_ Osamu begged as he ran down the palace steps, shoving past citizens as they clamoured to get a good look at him. His body bumped into people, Osamu praying that they wouldn’t trigger his powers when he tripped and fell, throwing out his hand to steady himself against the fountain behind him. The entire structure froze, ice curling into the air where water had spouted from earlier as the crowd gasped.

“Wait! I don’t mean any harm!” Osamu yelled as the crowd stepped back, some people screaming as they held back their children. The look of adoration in their eyes had changed to one of fear, Osamu feeling all hope for the situation disappearing from his mind as he ran to the gates. His boots clicked on the ground even as he heard his twin shout his name.

  
  
“Osamu! Get back here!” Atsumu yelled as Osamu ran to the docks, his feet carrying him to the water as he stood there. A large body of water separated him from the mountains, the water shimmering in the moonlight as he heard more yells approaching him. His body shook as he noticed the ground shimmering blue and green beneath him, ice forming where he stood as he put out a foot, testing the waters as the water froze beneath him.

Osamu didn’t look back as he ran across the water, ice pouring from his feet as he ran. He didn’t slip as he ran for the mountains, his cape billowing behind him. He blocked out all the voices calling out for him, ignoring them as he fled, never wanting to go back to the place that had caged him like an animal all his life.

He had enough. He never wanted his powers or the throne.

If they wanted to get rid of him so badly, he will get out of their sight.

…

“Holy shit,” Atsumu gasped as he saw the entire barge frozen over, all the ships stuck in place as snow began to rain from above. He shivered as he wrapped his arms closer around him, trying to draw in some warmth as he felt a pair of arms draping across him. Kita leaned against him, having had ran with him after Osamu until they saw the king disappear into the mountains, Atsumu almost dislocating his shoulder when he fell onto the ice.

“Come on, Atsumu. You can’t chase after him like that.”

“No. I have to go after him. I provoked him and made his powers go out of control,” Atsumu whispered as Kita gently brought him to his feet and led him back to the palace. People were whispering and pointing at the sky as snow began to fall despite it being in the middle of July, most of them dispersing to run back to their homes when he heard a familiar yell, “What the hell was up with the king having ice powers? I never know that was a thing!”

“Hey, Shittykawa! Don’t be an asshole! The king was scared! He did what he had to do!”

“And nearly impaled me!”

‘You fell on your ass yourself!”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa groaned as Atsumu snarled, “You’re the one who made things worse with my brother. You better shut up or I might throw you in the dungeons.”

Oikawa clamped his mouth as Aran came from inside, giving a swift bow to the men as he said, “The nobles are restless about the situation. With their ships stuck here, they won’t be able to return to their homelands for a while. What shall we do, Prince Atsumu?”

Suddenly, all eyes were on Atsumu. No one had ever bothered to ask for advice from him before, mostly relying on his parents or twin. Now as everyone looked to him for help, Atsumu could only wished he actually paid more attention to his classes and had his brain filled up with more useful information when Kita stepped forward, his hand on Atsumu’s shoulder as he spoke to Aran, “Bring out as many warm clothes as you can. By the looks of it, the King’s powers have triggered an icy spell over Inarizaki. Find out your stock on food and begin rationing them. We don’t know how long it will take for help to arrive.”

“And what of the King?” Aran asked as Atsumu snapped, “Isn’t it obvious? I’m going after him.”

“Atsumu, you can’t. It’s too dangerous,” Kita protested as Atsumu snapped, “He’s my brother. It's my fault I made him react as he did and turn the whole place into an icicle. I’m going to drag his sorry ass back to Inarizaki and give him a proper whopping, just you wait.”

He placed a hand on Kita’s shoulder, giving him a small smile as he said, “Lord Kita will be in charge of the kingdom whilst I’m gone. Aran, fetch my horse. I’m going after the king.”

“But Atsumu!” Kita protested as Suna stepped forward, placing a hand on his cousin’s shoulder, “I will go with him and make sure he’s safe. You’re better at managing things than either of us so it makes sense for you to remain.”

Kita sighed as Aran brought forth two horses. Atsumu swung himself on top of the golden stallion, the horse whinnying alongside Suna’s black one as Kita took Atsumu’s hand in his and gave it a kiss, “Stay safe, Atsumu.”

“And to you. Come on Suna. We have a stupid king to bring back,” Atsumu said as he dug his heels into his steads’ side, the horse whinnying as they took off down the cobblestones and into the night towards the mountains where the king had disappeared off into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will know why I picked Suna to go with Atsumu in a few chapters (don't murder me when that happens. I will explain it all).
> 
> Can't wait to hear Osamu singing "Let it go?". Let me know your thoughts and feelings on this chapter! Always love to know a fan's perspective on things.


	6. Let it go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we have all been waiting for (taking deep breaths), Osamu is finally going to sing "Let it go!" I swear I went mad listening to who knows how many versions of the song on Youtube, watched a musical of it and the list goes on arghhh!!!! I didn't like this song before but now imagining him singing it just makes me melt ahhh!!!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Osamu shuddered as he climbed up the mountain, his boots sinking into the snow as he tried to draw whatever warmth he could from his cape. Breath escaped his lips as he puffed onto his hands, his gloves doing very little in warming them up as he looked around him. He had run for quite a long time before realising he had climbed all the way up to the point where he could see the kingdom of Inarizaki spanning out below him, its lights twinkling in the darkness as sadness twanged at his heart.

_“Monster!”_

_“You don’t deserve to be our king!”_

_“What is this sorcery?!”_

Despite all the harsh words he had heard that night, the thing that hurt him the most was the sight of Atsumu’s shock, his eyes wide as the magic spilled from his fingers, ice nearly impaling him as Osamu tried to hold back. His magic often went out of control when he was in pain or in fear and at that moment, he had wanted nothing more than to vanish into thin air. The thought of his brother being disgusted of him made Osamu’s stomach churn, wanting to throw up the contents of whatever he had that night as he took in the snow around him.

_Snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I’m the king._

The snow surrounding him greeted him like a friend, the wind whipping his body now sending a calmness through his body as he smiled.

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside. Couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I tried…_

Oh yes, he had tried so hard to be the prince everyone wanted. He shut himself from the world, away from his twin even though he yearned to be with him all the time. His heart broke when he couldn’t be by his side any longer, fearing that he would hurt him if he wasn’t able to control his powers. He almost killed him tonight.

Atsumu didn’t need a man like him. Didn’t need a brother like him.

If only he had just said yes to their stupid engagement, even though he had a bad feeling about Kita Shinsuke. The man was too nice, almost too perfect to have swept Atsumu off his feet just like that and take him on as a fiancé. Then again, he himself was almost swept off his feet by Suna, Kita’s cousin. Both men had a certain flair to them that drew the twins in; was it how calm they were to the raging foxes or was it just that the twins yearned for someone else who wasn’t their flesh and blood to be with them?

_Don’t let them in, don’t let them see. Be the good boy you always had to be. Conceal don’t feel, don’t let them know._

How long he tried to hide the truth. Day in and day out, practice after practice, he tried so hard to control his powers only to fail. He gave up once his parents died, not knowing who to turn to for help. Instead, he threw himself into his studies, trying to drown out his thoughts with words and maps. If he couldn’t control his powers and be with people, the least he could do was be a king who knew how to rule properly.

But even that failed.

Because now they all knew what he was.

He was a monster.

An ice king with a frozen heart.

So now, he was going to let it all go and just be free the way he should have been ages ago. Slowly, he let the magic rise up from beneath him, the caged power surging from within him. Osamu took in a breath, his lungs rattling as he breath properly for the first time in years. The breath he took was fresh, clearing his mind as he smiled, lifting his hand into the sky as he let the magic pour out of his arm and into the sky, showering him with sparks and snowflakes.

He had always thought ice and snow were the most beautiful things in the world.

Who told him that his magic was bad?

The people around him had been afraid of being on the receiving end of his powers but now that he was out here all alone, he could let it go as much as he wanted.

_Let it go. Let it go. Can’t hold it back anymore._

Yes. Yes. Its been too long since he last felt the power going through his body freely. Now he could feel the magic surging from him, showering him with snow and ice as he smiled, taking it all in.

_Let it go. Let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don’t care what they’re going to say. Let the snow rage on… the cold never bothered me anyway._

Osamu grinned as he unclasped his cloak, the piece of fabric flying off into the wind like a banner of blood as it fluttered off. Osamu stretched his arms as he trudged up the mountain, taking in the sight around him as he turned to look at his kingdom one more time. Inarizaki was truly beautiful, but he could no longer stand being a caged fox and being denied his right to be free.

_It’s funny how some distance makes everything seem small and the things that once controlled me, can’t get to me at all._

That’s right. No one can get to him on the mountain. It would be suicide to climb up here without any powers; heck, he himself didn’t even know how he made it to the top. He turned to come face to face with a crevice in the ground, a grin spreading on his face as he threw out a hand, sending ice through it as it rose across the gap, bridging the gap between him and the other side.

_“It’s time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right no wrong, no rules for me.”_

As he placed a hand onto the cold ice, the ice began to sparkle as it became solid, Osamu smiling as he planted a foot onto the steps to reveal solid blocks of ice underneath.

_I’m free!_

Yelling like a child, he began to run up the stairs, his hands hovering the sides as he ran up, the bridge exploding into a shower of blue and purple. He laughed as the bridge took form, his body rising up higher and higher.

_Let it go. Let it go! I’m one with the wind and sky. Let it go! Let it go! You’ll never see me cry!_

He leapt onto solid ground, grinning as he let his imagination run wild. The floor began to sparkle as ice spread across his feet, a giant snowflake patterning within his mind onto the ground.

_Here I stand and here I’ll stay! Let the snow rage on…_

Osamu threw his hands into the air as he rose into the air, the ground shaking beneath him as tonnes of ice began to take shape. The ground soon began solid ice, a pattern of foxes imprinting on the tiles as walls rose up all around him. A beautiful chandelier rose from above, crystals dripping from the sides as a window opened for him to gaze out at the rising sun.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystalises like an icy blast!_

Osamu plucked the crown from his head, staring at the golden circle before throwing it aside, not caring that it shattered on the ice as he smiled.

_I’m never going back! The past is in the past!_

Slowly, he let his mind take over, lifting his hands as he allowed the clothes he was wearing to fade away into dark blue and grey. He had been tired of gold and red for a long time; he had always like grey and blue better. Blue for the powers that resided inside of him. Grey as a reminder that he couldn’t protect those he loved. Black boots adorned his feet, complete with silver buckles. An ice blue cape flowed from his shoulders rustling on the ground as he walked. 

But he didn’t care anymore.

Because he was all alone.

_Let it go! Let it go! And I will rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect boy is gone! Here I stand! In the light of day! Let the storm rage on!_

Osamu smiled as he walked to the balcony of his new castle, drinking in the sight of the rising sun from beyond as he spread his arms, breathing in the freedom he had finally achieved before turning to wave a hand in the air, the doors slamming shut behind him as he grinned.

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

…

Down in Inarizaki, servants were rushing about as they provided the complaining nobles whatever rations they could afford. People lay huddled up in blankets in the spare rooms, most of them wishing they could go back home to warmer weather or just be able to see their families.

Kita worked as he brought rations to the others, knocking on doors and making sure they are alright for the day. Most people had turned to hide in their rooms, not wanting to speak to anyone out of the fear that they might be the king coming back to hunt them down for hurting him. Kita knew it was nonsense and that Osamu never meant for any of this to happen, but he was grateful for everything that had happened.

Or else what he had desired would never come to pass.

“Hey, Kita-kun!’ a voice called as Lord Oikwa ran towards him. He was one of the few nobles who were pulling out whatever resources they could to aid the people of Inarizaki, most of the townspeople too poor to even afford firewood or an extra piece of clothing. The crops had withered and whatever the people had wasn’t going to last them for however long this winter spell was going to hold. With Seijoh being one of the primary trading partners with Inarizaki and a land that specialised in tailoring, Lord Oikawa and Lord Iwaizumi were doing everything they could to make sure the people were safe and comfortable.

‘How goes the expeditions?” he asked as Lord Oikawa sighed, “We just about ran out of most of our spare clothing. Its only a matter of time that some people would freeze. I don’t know if it will help but it might do good to move the vulnerable like the elderly and children into the ballroom or big spaces in the palace with better access to facilities.”

“That is a good idea. I will see to it.”

“And Kita-kun?” Lord Oikawa whispered as Kita sighed, “It wasn’t your fault. The king lost control of his power and its only natural for you to be afraid of seeing it for the first time. I was scared as well.”

“But you didn’t scare him away.”

‘What has happened has happened. For now, we can only look forward to the future.”

Lord Oikawa nodded as he took off down the hall, probably on the way to find his husband. Kita turned his heel to return to his duties, a small smile on his face as he remembered his granny’s words that he had always kept in his heart.

_“Shin-chan. Whatever you do, someone is always watching you from above. You may not think that whatever you do is significant now but one day, you will surely be rewarded if you do the right thing.”_

Kita smiled as he continued his trek down the hall, his boots clicking against the ground as he thought to himself.

If the gods were looking down at him right now, they better be ready to grant the wish he had desired for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it go! Let it go!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!! Ok calm down, calm down.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed Osamu's moment and the tiny scene of Kita showing a bit of his true colours fufu.


	7. Cabin in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over!!!! Yay!!! Now I can go wild with writing fanfiction and going nuts ahhhh!!!!
> 
> Here is the next chapter, where you might just see a certain someone getting their asses whipped by some singing.
> 
> Enjoy.

Atsumu was beginning to regret trudging out in the snow in the middle of the night, the wind cutting through his clothes as he tried to stop his teeth from chattering. His head was already spinning from being in the cold for so long, his fingers barely able to feel the reins of the horse as Suna called, “Hey, Atsumu. Don’t fall off.”

‘I won't!” he snapped, glad to have someone being tortured in this hell hole with him. he opened his mouth to yell once more, his voice echoing across the valley as he yelled, “Oi baka Samu! Come on out and let's go home! I don’t want to continue walking around and dragging your sorry ass home! I need my beauty sleep.

“What the heck,” Suna muttered as Atsumu switched tactics from insulting to slightly borderline sorry, “Alright! I’m sorry for calling you a fathead and stealing all your food and calling you a moping moron. If you had just told me you were an ice user, I would have been stoked about you making ice cream for me for free.”

“Atsumu, you’re going to make it worse,” Suna sighed as the prince grunted, “Well if you think it ain’t working, why don’t you try a different tactic?” Atsumu slapped a hand at a patch of snow just as something swatted him in the face, throwing him back with a yell as he slammed into a tree. His horse whinnied before taking off into the darkness, Atsumu screaming at it as he tried to climb out of the snow. Suna didn’t look so impressed as he got down from his horse and tried to bring the bumbling prince to his feet, Atsumu snarling at him to back off just as a pile of snow landed on top of him.

“What in damn bloody carnations does the forest have against me?! It ain’t my fault I’m stuck with a looney brother who cursed the world with an ice spell!” Atsumu yelled as he swept snow out of his hair, Suna sighed as he followed the flustered prince, “I don’t even know what Shinsuke saw in you.”

“A handsome single loaded man?”

“More like a bratty prince who has no sense of direction,” Suna pointed out just as Atsumu slipped off the edge, yelling as he rolled in the snow before landing in a running creek. The number of profanities streaming from his mouth would have done Suna’s uncles proud; he thinks the amount of swear words that had escaped Atsumu’s mouth was at least a 100 times more than he had ever sworn in his lifetime.

Truly he wondered what possessed his cousin to even like the prince.

“Uh. A little help here! I’m kinda… frozen,” Atsumu groaned, trying his best to step out of the cold only to realise his clothes and his legs were starting to get run over by frostbite. Sighing, Suna slowly led his horse down, stopping at the side to pull Atsumu to his feet which took quite a while considering his lower half was more or less frozen. Just as Suna managed to yank him to his feet, Atsumu cried out in surprise as he saw a small cabin in the copse of trees, a snow-covered signboard hanging from the top as Atsumu tried to frog march to it. Suna tried not to facepalm himself as he tied his horse to a nearby tree, watching as Atsumu made a fool of himself trying to climb the stairs before falling face-first onto the patio.

“Let’s see. Futakuchi’s one-stop shop and sauna. Looks like we’re in luck. We might be able to get warmer clothing,” Suna muttered as Atsumu yelled, “Don’t just act like you didn’t drop a pile of snow on my head.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you,” Suna grunted as he hauled the prince to his feet and opened the door, the boy tumbling through it as a low voice called, “Welcome to the One-Stop shop, where you can get everything you need.” The man at the counter looked ready to sleep, a cigarette pinched between his teeth as he chewed the butt. Atsumu wrinkled his nose as he shuffled through, the man raising an eyebrow as he demanded, “Give us the best winter clothes you have.”

“Well then. You’re going to have to look around yourself.”

“Excuse me! I’m the prince!”

“And I must be the god of stupidity cuz the prince has black hair and no way in his freaking mind he would actually come up the mountain! That brat is more suited to wasting his time and money in the palace doing bullshit.”

Atsumu felt a vein popping in his head as Suna clamped a hand on his shoulder, trying to give the guy an apology just as the door banged open and a hooded figure stood at the entrance. The figure was even taller than the three of them, Suna gulping as the man pulled down his hood to reveal a frost-covered mask and a very pissed-off set of eyes.

“Move it. You’re in the way,” he growled as the two nobles jumped out of the way, the man grabbing a bunch of carrots and tossing them onto the counter. He then shuffled to grab some rope and a chisel from the side, throwing them in with the carrots as he snapped, “I’ll take them.”

“Alright, that’s 10 coins.”

The man reached into his pocket and tossed a bunch of coins onto the table, the man grabbing his goods before stomping out. As he turned, Atsumu could make out a sleigh sitting outside, blocks of ice tied to the back of it just as an idea came to his mind.

“Hey! Take us up the mountain!” Atsumu yelled as the man turned, his eyes furrowing as he snapped, “Hell no.”

“Why not?! You look like you know the snow very well.”

“Just because I pick ice for a living doesn’t mean I want to drag your sorry ass up the mountain. I don’t even know what kind of germs you have that can contaminate my sleigh; Komori is already as dirty as a reindeer could get,” the man grunted as Atsumu grabbed his arm, the man’s eyes widening as he snarled, “Don’t. Touch. Me.”

“Well by order of Prince Atsumu of Inarizaki, I demand you to bring me to the top of the mountain so I can free us from this stupid ice hell!” Atsumu yelled just as a large figure covered him. Atsumu gulped as he turned to come face to face with a giant with no eyebrows. The man furrowed his brows as Atsumu backed against the wall, the man cracking his knuckles as Futakuchi grinned, “Aone babe! Took you long enough!”

“What are you doing making noise in our shop?” Aone snarled as Atsumu gulped. As Suna tried to calm down the giant and Futakuchi from choking the prince to death, the hooded man slipped back out into the snow, moving to the shed that sat outside the shop for the night. Komori gave a small snort as he freed him from his reins, leading the reindeer into the shed as he wrinkled his nose.

How he hated having to sleep in these kinds of places. There was hay scattered about, which was good since he had a place to sleep but he never liked sleeping in a place that had potentially a lot of germs. Despite how much he had done it in the past, Sakusa was always wary of germs and wanting to stay clean, which was next to impossible in his line of work.

Komori gave a grunt as he settled net to him, Sakusa digging into his bag and tossing a carrot at him. The reindeer neighed as he chomped it down, slobber dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Sakusa shuddered, moving several feet away from the reindeer as he slapped on hand sanitiser and rubbed his hands together.

As much as he hated his life of wandering around collecting ice, it wasn’t as though he had much of a choice. His family hadn’t wanted him around after how much he complained about cleanliness, his folks kicking him out of the house and telling him to find his own way. Ever since then, he had been drifting from place to place, searching for places he could collect ice. During the summer, he would have a side job of selling popsicles in markets, Komori often being a bit of an asset in luring the kids in for a pat. Sakusa almost felt sorry for the kids at how sometimes Komori would lick at the ice creams and he never did tell them about it because he needed the money and they didn’t seem to care.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Sakusa grunted. Komori nudged him, moving to nose his bag as he groaned, “Fine fine. But only one song.”

Sakusa pulled his guitar out of his bag, the wooden instrument covered with some frost. He ran his fingers along the strings, testing them out before striking a chord.

_“Reindeers are better than people. Komori, why is love so hard? Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Everyone one of ‘em’s bad except you._

_Aww thanks, buddy, but people smell better than reindeers. Komori, don’t you think I’m right?_

_“That’s once again true, for all except you."_

_You got me, let’s call it a night. Goodnight, don’t let the frostbite bite.”_

Sakusa was just about to close his eyes when the doors to the shed banged open, nearly making him drop his guitar as he bucked up. His hand snatched up the pickaxe he had purchased earlier, holding it in front of him. Komori snorted, annoyed to have been woken up as well as a voice called out, “Woah woah woah, hold it there.”

The annoying blonde from earlier stepped into the shed, his hands in the air as Sakusa narrowed his eyes, “What do you want?”

“Well, what does it look like? I want you to bring me up the mountain.”

“And why in the hell should I do that? You want to get killed up there?” he snarled as Atsumu grinned, reaching into his pocket and tossing a bagful of coins at him. Sakusa snatched it from the air, his eyes widening ever so slightly when he noticed just how heavy it was. His eyes widened even more as he stared at its contents, gold glimmering in the faint lantern light as Atsumu grinned, “As you can see, I will pay you handsomely for your services.”

Another person came up from behind him, his face tired and annoyed as he yanked Atsumu back, “I’m sorry about him trying to bribe you but we could really use the help. The king has run away and we need to find him.”

“And why the hell do you need to find the king? That guy went mad and took off into the mountains after something went wrong down in Inarizaki. Wouldn’t it be suicide to go after that sorcerer?” Sakusa said as Atsumu growled, stepping towards him to grab him by the collar as he snarled, “Don’t you dare call Samu a sorcerer!”

“Get your grubby hands off me!”

“Say you’re sorry!” Atsumu yelled as Suna yanked him back, the prince falling on his ass as Suna bowed low before Sakusa. Atsumu groaned as he rubbed his butt, Sakusa eying the man bowing before him as Suna whispered, “Please. You’re the only one who can get us up there.”

Suna reached into his pocket and drew out yet another bag of coins, the gold clinking together inside as Sakusa eyed it one more time. Just how rich were these guys were to carry enough money to feed him for several years?

“We will pay you the rest once we return to Inarizaki. Until then, we’ll be in your care uh…”

“Sakusa. Sakusa Kiyomi,” Sakusa grunted as he shoved the bag of coins into his bag, Komori making a noise as Sakusa sighed, “We need the money Komori and no, this isn’t bribing. We’re doing a job and that’s that.”

He turned to his customers, Atsumu getting back to his feet as Suna groaned at him making a mess out of everything. The blonde grinned at him as the noble looked ready to clock him over the head, the lantern light illuminating Atsumu’s face ever so slightly as Sakusa thought he might actually like him if he weren’t such an asshole.

“Well, are we leaving now?” Atsumu asked as Sakusa mentally face palmed himself.

These two are going to be such a pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why I named the chapter after a horror film haha! Hoped you guys liked Sakusa singing!


	8. If you don't shut up, we're gonna die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to let you guys enjoy this chapter before giving an announcement at the end.

“Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!!! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, heyyyy!!!” Atsumu sang as Sakusa growled, trying his best not to shove the singing prince off his sleigh. On the bright side, his companion was sitting at the back without making a sound, his hat drawn over his face as he snored. Sakusa had no idea on how he managed to sleep without falling off with the amount of tossing and turning Komori did as he ran, Sakusa himself barely able to hold on just as he noticed Atsumu knocking his boots against the sleigh.

“Oi, don’t put your feet up!” he snarled as he thought of how his new sleigh had just gotten even more dirty. Heck, even the presence of Atsumu was enough to make his sleigh filthy!

“Excuse me but I called shotgun and paid you a lot of money to bring me to the North Mountain so if you’ll excuse me, let me have some fun.”

“Heck no! Haven’t you heard of manners? For a prince, you’re pretty crude. I wondered how did anyone even put up with you.”

“Excuse you but I’m engaged!”

Sakusa snorted behind his mask as Atsumu glared at him, the ice harvester trying his best not to think of how stupid Atsumu was as he sneered, “Oh yeah, and who would marry you? A snowman?”

“He’s a prince. As a matter of fact, he’s Suna’s cousin.” Suna let out a snore at his words, biting his lip as he tossed in his sleep. That didn’t stop Sakusa from chuckling as he turned to Atsumu, “Well, I wonder if his cousin has a few screws loose to date a brat like you.”

“He isn’t! its true love! He’s kind and selfless, I bet he’s doing a great job down in Inarizaki right now helping the people…”

“Because of a catastrophe, you unleashed if you learned how to shut your mouth!”

“Now hold on, as if you know anything about what happened! I just wanted to get my twin’s blessing in marriage but no… he just had to snap and make everything go boom and bam!”

“Of course! Who would want to marry an idiot like you right off the bat?!”

“And what do you know about true love? As if an ice harvester who sings songs to a reindeer and does nothing but hide his face behind a mask know anything about it!” Atsumu yelled just as a hand clasped onto his shoulder, Komori’s running slowing down to a trot before stopping completely. Atsumu opened his mouth to argue once more as a hand clamped across his mouth, a voice shushing him to pipe down as Suna whispered, “Hey, you hear that?”

“What?!” Atsumu yelled as Sakusa snarled, grabbing the lantern hanging from the hook at the front of the sleigh and raising it high, clicking his tongue as he noticed multiple pairs of green eyes glaring back at them in the darkness. Komori was getting more skitterish by the minute, harrumphing as Sakusa groaned, “Wolves. It had to be wolves.”

He turned around and clicked the reins, urging Komori forward to run as the wolves burst through the trees, Atsumu yelling as one of them tried to snap at him as Sakusa yelled, “That’s what you get for yelling!”

“What?! I was just talking normally!” Atsumu shouted as Suna turned to the back of the sleigh, whipping out a dagger and beginning to cut the rope securing the ice blocks to the back of it. Sakusa could almost feel his heart breaking as his hard day’s work fell into the snow, knocking back some of the wolves as they dashed through the snow. Suna climbed over the back, whipping out his dagger and fending off whatever wolves came their way as Atsumu shouted, “Watch out!”

A wolf leaped at Suna’s face, the noble barely managing to fend it off. The boy stabbed the wolf in the flank, kicking it off as Sakusa threw the reins into Atsumu’s hands, moving to grab onto Suna before he fell off as Atsumu yelled, “Hey, I don’t know how to drive!”

“Well now is the time to learn!” Sakusa shouted as he tied a cloth around Suna’s leg. Luckily for him, the wound wasn’t too deep, although he was a bit worried about infection settling in if they were out in the cold for too long. Just before he could reach for his medical kit, Atsumu let out a wail as Komori snorted, Sakusa turning to see what the fuss was about when his eyes caught sight of the gorge in front of them.

“Why does it have to be so anticlimactic?!” he yelled as he dragged Suna into the front seat, yanking the noble over and tossing him onto Komori, the reindeer protesting as Atsumu shouted, “What the hell happened?!”

“Get onto Komori and stop your yapping!” Sakusa shouted as Atsumu listened for once, clambering onto the reindeer’s back just as Sakusa shouted, “Continue running Komori and don’t look back!”

He raised his pickaxe into the air and brought it down onto the reins, severing Komori from the sleigh just as the reindeer took flight, multiple yells bouncing off the mountain as Atsumu yelled, “I’m too young to die.”

“Oh shut up Atsumu,” Suna groaned as Komori managed to land on the other side, collapsing in a heap as they heard Sakusa swearing, “I just paid off that damn thing!”

The ice harvester was dangling off the edge, using his pickaxe to clamber back up as he mourned for his sleigh. Komori slowly yanked his friend up into the snow, Sakusa collapsing on his back as Komori attempted to lick his face, “Do that and you’re on the dinner menu for tonight.”

Komori groaned as he moved back from his friend just as a shadow dropped over him, Atsumu’s worried face bowed over his as he said, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to get us into trouble! I promise I will shut up more! Wait, maybe I should shut up more.”

Sakusa groaned as he pushed the boy’s face out of his. Atsumu did look slightly remorseful for what had happened, his face contorted with tears as Sakusa grumbled, “Hey, no use crying now. Let’s just get this over with and find the king alright?”

“Omi-kun!!!” Atsumu wailed as he barreled into him, the ice harvester groaning as he nearly tumbled back over the ledge. Suna watched them with amusement as Atsumu tackled the ice harvester into the ground, Sakusa looking ready to murder him as the sun rose above their heads.

Well, so much for an easy sleigh ride.

The walk the mountain was as bad as it could get. Trudging through layers of snow was already a pain in the ass for the royal, although his complaining died down within an hour of them beginning their journey. Suna was silent most of them, using his compass to guide them as Sakusa took the back, pickaxe in hand as he watched out for any predators. Since he lost everything in the sleigh (including the money the nobles had given him), he thought he might as well stick out in the journey and see how it unfolded from there.

Even though the snow made it much harder for them to walk to their destination, Sakusa couldn’t help but feel that the king had done a nice job in making the place a winter wonderland. Trees were covered in icicles that made them tinkle like windchimes when their branches meet, Komori going a bit nuts in draping some over his antlers as the boys laughed. Frozen waterfalls shone in the sunlight like crystals, making it look like a scene out of a fairytale as they trudged up.

Once they managed to make their way up the North Mountain, they came face to face with a huge rock face. Atsumu grunted as he pushed up his sleeves, taking hold of the rock as Sakusa groaned, “Hey, you’re going to die if you do that.”

“Pfft. I know how to climb.”

“Oh really? You look like you’re going to tumble off at any minute,” Sakusa muttered as he saw how Atsumu was barely latching on. In the last minute, he had almost slipped off the edge about ten times, his feet latching onto the wrong places and his hands losing his grip as he tried to climb.

“Look, I know you’re annoying and all but you don’t need to go out of your well to kill yourself.”

“Who said anything about that, Omiomi?!”

“I swear if you call me that nickname one more time…”

“Uh, if you two are not too busy arguing, I’ve found a staircase leading to our destination,” Suna called as he peeped out of a cave, his bored face ringed with annoyance from hearing their non-stop bickering. Sakusa thought it was a miracle he was even talking this much, normally he would just shut up and let Komori do the talking. Said reindeer came up behind Suna, stomping his feet with excitement as he came over and pushed Sakusa into the cave, the boy trying not to get poked by his antlers as Atsumu called, “Uh, I can’t get down. A little help here?”

“Why the hell do you need to be such a pain in the ass?” Sakusa groaned as he walked over, barely managing to get his arms out as Atsumu jumped and landed into them. Luckily for him, years of pulling out thick blocks of ice had given him good arm strength, Atsumu grinning as he dropped him promptly on his butt. Atsumu yelped as Sakusa wiped his hands on his trousers, grunting at how filthy his ass was as Atsumu shouted at him.

Sakusa tried not to think of how cute Atsumu looked when he was flustered and how nicely he fit into his arms as they walked into the cave, stepping out of the other side to stare face to face with an ice palace. A shiny rainbow bridge ascended to the palace, Sakusa’s jaw almost dropping thinking of how much money he could make off chipping away the bridge as Atsumu waved a hand in front of him, “Omiomi. Are you home?”

Sakusa snapped out of his thoughts to see Suna and Atsumu already walking up the steps, Atsumu with his hand out as he grinned, “Come on, let’s go say hi to my idiot brother and end this winter!”

…

Kita was handing out spare clothing in the courtyard when the sound of a horse neighing caught his attention. He turned to see the golden stallion that bore the fox insignia of the royal family charging at him, people barely able to get out of the way as Kita reached out to calm the horse, the beast neighing as Kita patted his nose.

“Easy there. Easy,” he whispered as he patted the horse’s nose. Slowly, it began to calm down, nuzzling into his hand just as a voice called, “Isn’t that the prince’s horse?”

Kita turned to see Lord Daishou of Nohebi, dressed in fine green and yellow silks as he walked towards them. Two armed men stood on either side of him, a wicked sneer on his lips as Kita growled, “And what of it?”

“Don’t you think it’s strange that it came back without its owner? Look at how skittish it is, he must have been through a lot.”

“That doesn’t mean…”

“What? You want to deny the idea that the prince might have been killed?”

“The king would never..”

“The king lied to us the whole time! His own brother, his freaking identical twin didn’t even know he had powers! What makes you think he wouldn’t stoop low enough to harm him?” Daishou grinned as Kita sighed. He knew this might happen; Inarizaki was one of the wealthiest kingdoms in the world and with the situation, its only a matter of time until some crummy nobles tried to get their hands on the loot.

“I suggest we go up to the North Mountain and find the prince. I don’t want our beloved prince to be in danger, don’t you? I will even volunteer my men to go,” Daishou grinned as a ring of voices began calling out, “I volunteer to find the prince as well!”

Kita knew there was no stopping this, his hand moving to swing himself up onto the horse as he sighed, “Very well. Gather the troops. We’re going to the north mountain and find the prince!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so many of you might be wondering where Olaf will come into play.
> 
> The answer is; he isn't going to be in this story. Well, Suna might be sorta replacing him but to be honest, I never liked Olaf and didn't know who would suit him in this story so I was just gonna leave it and write it the way its going now. For Olaf fans, sorry if I offended you but I... I just don't like him. 
> 
> On the bright side, we have Suna right? Not as happy and cheerful as he is but he's ok.
> 
> Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave your thoughts and feelings on this chapter! It really makes my day!


	9. For the first time in forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why but ever since lockdown began, I've been waking up at ungodly hours in the morning (normally 6am but sometimes even at 5am!). Dammit I would kill to sleep in but now my body refuses to listen!!!
> 
> Well whatever. That means more writing time. On to the story!
> 
> I honestly found writing Atsumu and Osamu singing the reprise super fun and hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Here is the link to the song : 

“Woah. If I knew he had such great skills in building stuff out of ice, I would have asked him to make a winter wonderland for me,” Atsumu gaped as he attempted to walk up the stairs without slipping. Heck, why did ice have to be so slippery? His fingers barely managed to grasp the railing of the bridge and his feet nearly feel through the gaps in the stairs several times as he climbed up. As he walked up, he did his best not to look down and think what would happen if he ever slipped and fell.

_Oh, don’t worry don’t worry. You won’t fall. You won’t fall from the edge of a cliff because you’re on an ice staircase. You’re going to be fine. You’re going to be… ahhhh!!! Son of a bitch!_

Atsumu let out a yelp as he nearly fell backwards, his feet slipping from under him as Sakusa barely managed to catch him. The other boy grunted as he shoved Atsumu forward, complaining about him being so heavy as Suna called out to them, “Hey! There isn’t a doorbell here, isn’t it?”

“I don’t think ice can make good doorbells,” Atsumu called back as he finally managed to climb to the top of the stairs. Sakusa had turned to give Komori a reprimand for trying to follow them up, the reindeer slipping on the ice and almost falling over the edge as Sakusa groaned, “What did I do to deserve this situation?!”

“Oh shut it, Omiomi! We made it!” Atsumu grinned as he raised his hand to knock on the door loudly. The doors swung open upon the second knock, a loud yawning sound echoing across the hall as they gaped at the sight before them.

An ice staircase wound up in the middle of the room, a large crystal chandelier hanging from the top of the ceiling. Columns of various ice patterns rose from the ground, pictures that reminded Atsumu of his past etched into them as his heart ached.

There was a picture of him sitting on a sleigh that Osamu had created, his small face wide with joy as his twin pushed him forward. There was another picture of his parents holding onto the two boys, both of them giggling as their father ruffled their hair. Their mother had planted a kiss on Atsumu’s cheek, Osamu looking at though he wanted to have the kiss as well as Atsumu’s heart sank.

Just how much of his past had he missed because of the secret?

“Look, you two stay here for the time being. I don’t think Osamu would want to see visitors for the moment so maybe its best you stay here. The last time I brought a guy to him, he kinda froze the entire realm. No offence to your cousin, Suna,” Atsumu said as Suna dipped his head, “Sure. I don’t want to overwhelm Osamu as it is.”

“You sure he won’t murder you? Your mouth is bound to get you into deep shit someday,” Sakusa pointed out as Atsumu snarled, “Come on, Omiomi! He’s my big bro by five minutes! He won’t hurt me!”

“Whatever,” Sakusa mumbled as he turned to sit on the cold steps, wrapping his arms around his legs as he shivered. Somehow he had managed to keep the mask on his face secured this entire time, the strings nearly frozen to his ears.

Atsumu could barely resist the urge to yank it down and look at what was underneath that white mask but instead, he moved to step into the palace, swinging the doors shut behind him as he tried not to slip on the ice. Damn, why did he actually want an ice skating rink when he was a kid? He could barely move without hurting his beautiful face!

“Hey, Samu! It’s me, your twin! Look sorry for all the shit that has happened and I know you don’t like the fact that Kita proposed and all, but I kinda need you to come home with me right now… pretty please? Or do you want me to get started with ‘Do you wanna build a snowman’ all over again?”

“Atsumu?” a voice called as Osamu appeared on the top of the stairs, his gaze cold as he looked down at him. Atsumu gaped at the new fashion sense his twin sported; black leather boots adorning his legs, with tight pant and a dark blue top with golden buttons. He even had an icy looking cape flowing behind him, adding to the dramatic flair as Atsumu giggled, “Heck, you actually look good.”

“Thanks?” Osamu muttered as he turned to walk away as Atsumu yelled, “Oi, don’t go walking away just yet!”

“And you think I will actually go back with you? After everything that had happened, I can’t go back.”

“Sure you can! You’re the king!”

“Will the people even listen to me? I’m a sorcerer, an abomination! They tried to hurt me.”

“They didn’t mean to…”

“I can’t stand it anymore, Atsumu. I need to be away from it all, be free from all the burdens thrown on me. I’m sick and tired of having to deal with people and hiding my powers. You see this?” he said as he waved his hands around at his palace, “This is what I am capable of. If I am around people, who knows what I might do to them. Who knows what I might do to you?” His words struck a chord in Atsumu as the younger twin tried to scramble up the steps, his older brother sighing as he said, “Please, just leave, Tsumu.”

_“Come on, I’m not a kid anymore, Samu ! You don’t have to protect me, I’m not afraid! Please, don’t slam the door. You don’t have to keep your distance anymore! ‘Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand.”_

Atsumu climbed as fast as he could without breaking his neck after his brother as Osamu leapt up the steps, never slipping once as Atsumu cursed him for actually being able to walk on ice, his back against him as Atsumu climbed faster.

_“We can head down this mountain together! You don’t have to live in fear. ‘Cause for the first time in forever! I will be right here.”_

Atsumu was almost wheezing as he stepped onto the top floor, his knees aching from running and climbing. Osamu stood in the middle of the room, his cape trailing on the ground. He slowly turned to look at his brother, a sad smile on his face as he said.

“ _Tsumu, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates.”_

_“But I…”_

_“I know. You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I am alone, but I’m alone and free. Just stay away and you’ll be safe from me,”_ Osamu begged as he turned away, wishing he could walk away from his brother as Atsumu sighed, _“Actually we’re not.”_

_“What do you mean we’re not?”_

_“I’ve got a feeling you don’t know.”_

_“And what the hell do I not know?”_ Osamu snapped as Atsumu grinned sheepishly as he pinched his fingers together, “ _Inarizaki is in deep, deep, deep, deep, snow?”_

_“What?!”_ Osamu gasped as he felt the fear surge within him. He knew he had left a lot of ice in his escape but he didn’t expect to have triggered a winter apocalypse on his kingdom. His heart stuttered as he tried to block out all the negative thoughts from his mind, his mind swirling out of control as he began to feel his magic seeping out of his body, creating small snowflakes that rained above his head.

_“You kind of set off an internal winter, like, everywhere.”_

_“Everywhere?!”_ Osamu yelled as he buried his head in his hands. Holy shit, this was why he couldn’t go back. He didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore. He needed to be away from others so he wouldn’t make the same mistake as he did in the past.

He wouldn’t hurt Atsumu anymore. He promised his parents to take care of him if anything ever happened to them and take care of the kingdom as a good king.

He failed.

Oh, he failed so badly.

_“Don’t worry, you can just unfreeze it,”_ Atsumu piped as Osamu blurted, “ _What do you mean? I don’t know how!”_

_“Of course you can! I know you can! ‘Cause for the first time in forever,”_ Atsumu smiled as Osamu yelled, feeling his heartbreak as he screamed, “ _Oh I’m such a fool, I can’t be free!”_

_“You don’t have to be afraid.”_

_“Can’t escape from the storm inside of me.”_

_“We can work this out together.”_

_“I can’t control the curse!”_

_“We’ll reverse the storm you’ve made.”_

_“Atsumu please you’ll only make it worse!”_

_“Don’t panic, we’ll make the sun shine bright.”_

_“There’s so much fear! You’re not safe here!”_ Osamu begged as he turned to face his reflection in the mirror. His face looked distorted, his eyes wide and his mind in turmoil as he gripped his head with his hands. Please, go away. Go away. Leave me alone…

_“We can face this thing together. We can change this winter weather. And everything will be alright,”_ Atsumu smiled as Osamu felt himself break, his mind cracking as he yelled, balling his fists as he felt his power surging through him, _“I CAN’T!!!”_

There was a flash of blue light as Osamu heard a soft gasp, Osamu turning to see his younger twin on his knees. Atsumu gasped as he held his chest, heaving as Osamu backed against the wall, the fear climbing in him when he heard a shout, “Atsumu! Are you alright?!” The voice rang through Osamu’s mind, his mind going back to the single man who managed to talk to him and draw out a laugh from him, his face coming into view as Osamu whispered, “Suna?”

“Osamu,” Suna nodded as Sakusa came up from behind them, the man moving to squat next to Atsumu, his eyes narrowing as he helped the prince to his feet, “Hey, you’re cold as ice!”

“Note taken,” Atsumu grunted as Suna stepped forward, Osamu shrinking against the wall.

“Hey, Osamu. It's alright. We won’t hurt you.”

“You’ve seen what I’ve done, Suna. I can’t go back to Inarizaki. I don’t want to cause any more problems.”

“You won’t. Trust me. Kita is taking care of Inarizaki right now and once you get back, we can…”

“There’s no we in this Suna. I’m all alone in this. Please, leave me, before I go out of control,” Osamu begged as the noble stepped forward, his hand reaching to clasp around Osamu’s wrist as the King whispered, “What are you…”

“I won’t leave you here like this. I can’t bear to see you this sad,” Suna whispered as Osamu felt his heart thaw ever so slightly, his skin growing slightly hot as Suna touch. How he wished he could go back and talk with him more, get to know more about the Southern Isles and Suna’s childhood. He had been one of the few people who spoke to him without treating him like glass or sought out his power. He just treated him as plain old Osamu, a boy who was forced to be king.

He couldn’t take that away from him now.

Suna and Atsumu needed to survive.

Even if he had to kick them out.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he threw a ball of ice into the ground, the ground rumbling as a creature made of ice rose from the ground. The creature snarled as it roared, flexing its claws as Osamu ordered, “Get them out of my sight.”

Suna let out a yell as he was scooped into its hands, his grip on Osamu loosening as he was torn away. Sakusa and Atsumu were next, Atsumu yelping as Sakusa tried not to get his face kicked by Atsumu as the creature dragged them out.

“Osamu! You can’t hide here forever!” Suna yelled as Osamu shrank against the wall pressing his face into the ice as he whispered, “I know. I know. But I want to be alone. I need to be free.”

…

“Are you kidding me?!” Atsumu yelled as the creature tossed them out of the palace, roaring at them to get lost as the prince landed into a thick pile of snow. His fingers shook as he snatched up a pile of snow, moulding it into a ball as Suna yelled at him to stop when Atsumu shouted, “Hey you ugly pile of ice!”

He threw the snowball at the creature’s side, the creature turning to roar at them as Sakusa grabbed Atsumu by the wrist and yanked him after him, Suna following after them as the creature gave chase.

“You just had to provoke it!”

“I could have broken a few bones or something!”

“If only it broke your jaw so you won’t talk!”

“Please stop arguing and find a way to get us out of this mess!” Suna yelled as Komori galloped after them, the reindeer trying to run away from the creature as well as the four of them came to a halt at the edge of a cliff, Sakusa groaning at the sheer drop below them as he muttered, “Sorry, Atsumu.”

“What? YOU BASTARD!” Atsumu yelled as Sakusa pushed him over the ledge, the prince screaming as he landed with a thud in the snow below. Suna and Sakusa barely had time to peek over when they heard a yell coming from below, indicating the prince had made it out alive as Suna sighed, “Did you know he would survive the fall?”

“Nope. Just instincts. Jump!” he yelled as both of them took the leap, Komori following them suit as the three of them leapt. Sakusa let out a tiny yelp as he landed in the snow, his head poking out from the snow as Atsumu wailed, “I can’t feel my legs! Omiomi, that was too cruel!”

“Excuse you, that’s my legs,” Suna grunted as he pushed himself out of the snow, moving to grab Atsumu and pull the bawling prince to his feet. Sakusa partially wished the snow had killed him if he could be spared from Atsumu’s whining as Atsumu shuddered, collapsing into Suna’s arms as the noble looked worriedly, “Hey, you’re ice cold.”

“I got that comment before…’  
  


“And your hair is turning white.”

“What?!” Atsumu yelped as Sakusa reached out to pull a lock of his hair, eyeing the gold that was now covered with white as Atsumu wailed, “I’m too young to get white hair!”

“I think it must have been when the king hurled his magic at you. Do you feel anything?” Sakusa asked as Atsumu poke out a tongue, “Other than being cold, no.”

Oh shit, this was going to be a tricky one. While Sakusa hadn’t seen them in years and would very much like to avoid that particular group, he knew he had no choice in the matter if they wanted Atsumu to stop from becoming an icicle.

“Come with me. I know some people who might be able to help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop, the trolls!!!


	10. Time to get trolled by the trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a very challenging chapter to write with trying to incorporate all the singing bits and conversations but it worked out somehow.
> 
> And we're are chapter 10 omg! Time really flies on how this story is progressing! Thanks for all of your support until now; some of your comments have really made my day and I'm just laughing so hard reading how some of you feel about the characters (and yes, I feel bad about Kita being Hans but it will work out, I promise!). I never expected it to reach 1000 hits or have so many kudos so thank you so much for your support for this fic!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was nightfall by the time they made it into the woods. The moon shone high above their heads as Atsumu rubbed his hands together for warmth, his toes freezing as he walked. He didn’t know he could feel the cold this bad, his teeth chattering as Sakusa wandered next to him, his eyes trying not to look anywhere but at him, as Atsumu asked, “So, who are these friends of yours? I didn’t even know you had any.”

“Shut it. They took me in when I was kicked out of my home. They gave me somewhere to belong, although half of the time I regretted ever finding them because they drive me up the wall,” Sakusa sighed as Atsumu giggled. Sakusa felt his heart melt a little at how Atsumu was, still chipper even though something was very wrong with him. Behind them, Suna was just gazing at the ground, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants as he remained deep in thought, Komori debating on whether a lick to the cheek would help cheer him up when he snorted and galloped to the front, sniffing at some moss-covered rocks as Sakusa sighed, “Here we are.”

Suna and Atsumu came to a halt as Sakusa walked to through the field of rocks, giving each rock a kick as he said, “I’m home.”

Both nobles gaped at him, Atsumu wondering if the man had actually gone mad from being in the wilderness on his own for so long as Suna muttered, “He’s mad, isn’t he?”

“Oi, Ukai Ojisan, are you here? Komori, stop eating Asahi-san’s hair. You know how’s he’s like when he loses his hard-earned beard,” Sakusa sighed as Atsumu nudged Suna in the ribs.

“I’ll distract them and you go run,” Atsumu said as he bent to pat a rock with bright orange moss, patting it as he grinned, “Well hello there. That’s such nice coloured moss! I didn’t think Sakusa would know such a handsome rock.”

“Now you look like you’re mad,” Suna grunted as Atsumu laughed, “As if I’m not mad already from being out here for so long.”

“Both of you, shut up!” Sakusa snapped as Komori let out a sound, the ground beginning to rumble under their feet as rocks began to roll from the cliff. Atsumu yelped as he jumped into Suna’s arms, the man barely able to keep him upright as the rocks began to roll towards Sakusa, the ice harvester groaning as a shrill yell filled the air, “Hey hey hey, Omi’s back!”

“Omi-san!” a voice yelled as the rock with orange hair from earlier rolled up to Sakusa, unfurling itself to reveal a rock-like boy with bright orange hair that barrelled into Sakusa’s face. Sakusa grunted as he tried to keep his balance, the boy laughing as another jumped at him, this time covered with spiky black and white hair completed with a 1000watt smile.

“Bokuto-san, you’re going to hurt him,” a tired voice mumbled as a rock troll walked towards Sakusa, giving him a small bow as it said, “Welcome home, Sakusa.”

“Hey, Akaashi. Is it just me or did Bokuto get heavier?” Sakusa grunted as another voice piped up, “Oho, so who is that charming blonde over there?”

A troll with silver-haired grinned as he pointed to Atsumu, the blonde gaping at them as he whispered, “Trolls… you guys are trolls. Made of rocks… am I going mad?”

“Nope, and yes, we’re made of rocks. Welcome to the Karasuno family!” a pair of trolls yelled as they swung from Komori’s antlers, a flustered troll with a beard and long hair gasping as he begged for them to get down, “Don’t hurt him, Nishinoya, Tanaka! You’re going to break them off!”

“Tanaka! Nishinoya! Behave!” a voice roared as a larger troll stepped forward, a menacing scowl on his face as the two trolls leapt off the reindeers’ antlers with a yell, “Sorry Daichi-san!”

“I can’t believe this. I heard of the tales but I never expected them to be real,” Suna muttered as a rock elbowed him in the side, “Oh, you know. If we were to go out there and expose ourselves, it would be problematic and all.”

“Especially if it includes these losers,” a blonde-haired rock with glasses mumbled as Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled, “Who are you calling losers?!”

“Guys! Shut up and listen to me! Where is Ukai-san?!” Sakusa yelled as the trolls turned to him, Daichi sighing, “He’s having a nap now. anyways, how are you, Sakusa? Its been a while since we saw you!”

“And he even brought us two hotties to boot! Especially the blonde one, he’s quite hot,” the silver-haired troll purred as Daichi scowled, “Suga, don’t be unfaithful to me.”

“Details. Details. So, Sakusa, what is the story with these two hunks? Brought them here to get married?” Suga winked as Atsumu blushed, “What? I didn’t come here to get married?”

“Oh, so you’re the lucky idiot who stole this guy’s heart! I’m surprised you even like him since you haven’t even seen his face before. Omi can be such a pain in the ass with his cleanliness and sharp remarks, how did you even live with him?” Bokuto yelped as Sakusa snatched him off his back and set him on the ground, “For goodness sakes, we aren’t here to get married.”

“Oh don’t be shy, Sakusa! You’re already of age so why don’t we get this party started?!” Suga yelled as the trolls all began to rolls towards him, Atsumu backed into a pile of trolls as Suga grinned, “What’s the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?”

“Is it the clumpy way he walks?” Hinata piped up as Bokuto grinned, “Or the grumpy way he talks?”

“Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness on his feet?” Daichi said as he nudged Sakusa’s feet, the man growling to shove off as Akaashi muttered, “And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly.”

“What?!” Sakusa yelled as Suga smiled, “It you’ll never meet a fella who’s as sensitive and sweet. So, he’s a bit of a fixer upper, so he’s got a few flaws.”

“Like his particular brain,” Nishinoya grinned as he swung onto Sakusa’s shoulders, the man’s eyes already getting darker by the minute as Tanaka joined the song, “His thing with the reindeer.”

“That’s a little outside of nature’s laws!” Suga grinned as Hinata and Bokuto linked arms and began to sing, “So he’s a bit of a fixer upper, but this we’re certain of. You can fix this fixer upper up, with a little bit of love!”

“Can you guys please stop talking about this?! We have an actual real problem here!” Sakusa snapped as Suga patted his thigh, “Come on, details later Sakusa. Now is the time to have a celebration! So yell me, dear. Is it the way that he runs scared?”

“Or that he’s socially impaired?” Tsukishima grunted as Sakusa snarled, “Don’t you dare.”

“Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods? What?!” Hinata yelped as Sakus cuffed him on the back of his head only for his hand to sting from the impact.

“Are you holding back your fondness, due to his unmanly blondeness?” Bokuto hooted as Sakusa scowled, “I’m not blonde!”

“Or the way he covers up that he’s the honest goods.”

“He’s just a bit of a fixer upper, he’s got a couple a bugs. His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs! So he’s a bit of a fixer upper but we know what to do. The way to fix up this fixer upper, is to fix him up with you!” the trolls sang as Sakusa shouted, “ENOUGH! He’s engaged to someone else, ok?!”

“So he’s a bit of a fixer upper, that’s a minor thing,” Suga snickered as Bokuto snatched Atsumu’s hand, “His quote “engagement, is a flex arrangement and by the way, I don’t see no ring!”

“So he’s a bit of a fixer upper, his brain’s a bit betwixt. Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will e fixed! We’re not saying you can change him, ‘cause people don’t really change. We’re only saying that love’s a force that’s powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they’re mad or scared or stressed, but throw a little love their way! And you’ll bring out their best!”

Atsumu yelped as Suga began to drape a cloak of moss around him, sticking a crowd made out of twigs on his head. Suna watched from afar, not wanting to be part of this mad dance although he could barely contain the look of amusement on his face. Atsumu got dragged into the centre of the field, Tanaka and Nishinoya tossing him into a pit as Sakusa was dressed up as well, the man looking ready to explode as he was shoved into the pit with Atsumu, both of them bumping into each other. Atsumu felt himself warm-up as Sakusa turned away, trying to hide his blush that was already reaching his ears as the trolls continued their mad dance.

“We need each other to raise up and round us out! Everyone’s a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove… the only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is…

“True!” Bokuto yelled as Akaashi muttered, “True.”

“True true true!” Hinata sang as a troll with black hair and a murderous scowl shouted, “Shut it, boke!”

“Love!!!” Suga shouted as he shoved Asahi forward, a book opened in his hand as he stammered “Do you, Atsumu, take Sakusa as your trollfully wedded…”

“Wait what?!” Atsumu yelped as Asahi stammered, “uh, aren’t you supposed to get married now?”

“Love!!!” the trolls sang as Sakusa and Atsumu gaped at each other, Sakusa reaching to snatch the crown off his head and tossing it onto the ground as someone shouted, “Shut it, you baffoons! Its freaking midnight! Can’t an old troll get some sleep?!”

“Sage Ukai-san!” everyone shouted as they bowed low, the old man rolling through the path that had opened between them scowling as he unfurled his body. He cracked his neck as he popped a few bones in his back, scowling at how young people didn’t know how to shut up these days when Atsumu shuddered, his knees buckling as he collapsed against Sakusa’s body. Sakusa shivered upon contact, Atsumu’s body as cold as the ice blocks he gathered every winter as Sage Ukai’s eyes narrows, “Oh, this is very bad.”

He gently raised a hand as blue light washed over Atsumu, the prince shaking as the sage sighed, the blue light fading from his hand as he turned to Sakusa, “There is ice in his heart. I can’t remove it.”

“But I thought you knew these kinds of stuff.”

“I do but removing it from the heart is very dangerous. Only true love’s kiss can break the curse.”

“True love.. what… why did Osamu put ice in my heart?” Atsumu whispered as the sage bowed his head, “I’m sorry, my prince but that is the only way to break it. If not, you will turn into a statue of ice, never to breath again.”

True love? Why did it always have to be true love? Sakusa had just about enough of this love shit but as he looked at Atsumu trembling in his arms, he knew he had to cure him somehow.

“Shinsuke… Shinsuke can help me but he’s back in Inarizaki,” Atsumu muttered as Sakusa nodded, Suna stepping in from the side and pulling them out as Sakusa cradled Atsumu in his arms. The prince tried to walk on his own but his feet gave way under him, his body too frozen to move as Hinata chirped, “Atsumu-san! You’re going to be alright, right?”

“Shut it, boke! They don’t even know if he has true love!”

“Both of you shut up!” Daichi yelled as the two trolls zipped it, both hanging their heads as Suna bowed his head, “Thank you for your help but we must go.”

“Good luck and may the gods smile down on you all,” Sage Ukai said as he bowed to them, the group moving to get onto Komori who let out a whine as Sakusa scowled, “I know we’re freaking heavy but just this once, alright?”

Komori snorted as he took off down the path, his hooves kicking up the snow as they headed back to Inarizaki. As Sakusa held Atsumu close to his chest, he tried not to think of how the prince looked almost angelic in his arms asleep, his mouth murmuring his brother and lover’s name as they rode forward.

Damn, Sakusa hoped that this Shinsuke fellow knew how to break the curse.


	11. Battle in the ice castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Binged two Disney films back to back yesterday. It does things to you ughhh!!! Also one of them happened to be Frozen 2 (just so I can listen to the new songs but not a fan of them...) and after watching it, I'm just like yeah, not going to actually write an au for that since I didn't really enjoy it and just can't connect with it, if you know what I mean...
> 
> That isn't stopping me from doing the same thing today haha! (Beauty and the Beast is next on the agenda!)
> 
> Also, had a random thought about writing a KageHina SAO fic. What do you guys think? It will mostly follow the plot of the anime for the first season with a couple of tweaks here and there and most of the volleyball players will be gamers here.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Lord Daishou doesn’t have to off the queen or anything since we’re already doing business with them right?” Kuguri grumbled as they trudged up the mountain, his feet sinking into the snow as he cursed his luck. He hated the cold; he preferred to be in a warm nest of blankets enjoying the sunlight, not climbing up the mountain to assassinate a king.

“Shut it. It's out Lord’s orders and we’re just going to go with it. This could be our chance to finally grasp a hold in securing a good trading ground,” Koji grunted as they walked. Both of them had been volunteered by their Lord to go with the group up the mountain, Kita in the lead as they finally came to the ice palace. Kuguri, who was normally impassive and couldn’t give a damn about anything, felt his jaw drop as he saw the ice structure rising from the mountain, complete with an icy staircase spiralling towards it. Koji nudged him, his eyes telling him to stay focused as Kita called out, “Do not, under any circumstances harm the King! We are to bring him back to Inarizaki in one piece, you understand me?”

“Yes sir!” everyone shouted as Kita placed a hand on the ice bridge, his fingers chilling from the touch as he looked up. So close, so close and he could get what he wanted. He could feel a small smile spreading on his lips as he placed a foot forward when he felt the ground rumbling beneath him as a man shouted, “Sir, look out!”

What was supposed to be a boulder sitting at the foot of the bridge roared, rising from the earth to reveal a large snow creature, the beast roaring as it raised sharpened claws. Kita narrowly avoided getting hit by its fists, stumbling backwards into waiting arms as the monster roared, “Get away from my master!”

“Get it!” Kita shouted as the soldiers charged, rushing at it with swords and arrows as it roared. Kuguri and Koji charged as well, keeping an eye for an opening to escape when Kuguri yelped, getting thrown back by the monster as Koji shouted, “Kuguri!” The man collided against a patch of snow, his head spinning as Koji yanked him to his feet. His eyes moved to an opening at the monster’s legs, nodding as he pulled Kuguri to his feet and made their way towards the ice staircase, ignoring Kita’s yells for them to stop as they slammed through the ice palace.

Both men took in the magical sight before them before settling on the King. Osamu’s eyes were wide in fear as he dashed up the stairs, trying to get away as both of them raced after him. Kuguri grunted as he nearly slipped onto his face in his descent, Koji holding onto the railing as he drew out his katana.

“Come on. Daishou is going to have our heads if we don’t get him,” Koji grunted as they finally made it up the stairs where Osamu was waiting, his cape billowing behind him as he snapped, “Stay away from me.”

“No can do your highness. We need you back in Inarizaki, and you’re coming with us.”

“Oh, I know who you belong to. Nohebi, the kingdom of snakes. You will always do what it takes to get into power. Your leader is quite an interesting man, thinking he can take my power from me,” Osamu snarled as Kuguri retrieved his bow and arrow, pulling the string taunt as he sighed, “Then, if you would like to come with us quietly, that would be great.”

Osamu laughed dryly as Kuguri let an arrow fly, the king merely raising a hand. Sparks flew from it as ice emerged from the ground, trapping the arrow from hitting the king in the face as he snarled, “I’m not as weak as you think to be taken down by you.”

“Shit, this is going to be tough,” Koji grunted as he raced forward with his sword, swinging it at Osamu’s head as the man ducked, kicking out the soldier from underneath as Koji’s head collided with the ice. He grunted as the king weaved an ice claw and pinned him to the wall, trapping him there as he glared at him with steely grey eyes.

“Look at you, my king. A monster in the flesh who would kill anyone who interrupts his little paradise. You’re a coward for abandoning your people and locking yourself up in this ice palace. You will never be free from your burden so why don’t you do us a favour and let us bring you down?” Koji sneered as the ice claw tightened around his neck. Osamu flicked a finger as a small needle began to draw out from the claw, Koji starting to panic as the needle pricked at his Adam’s apple.

“Don’t think you can get rid of me easily,” Osamu sneered, his eyes feral as he licked his lips. The king had always seemed to be the calmer of the two twins but now that he was cornered, his reactions reminded Koji of a fox circling its prey, ready to pounce. Koji could almost imagine Osamu tearing through his flesh with his teeth, claws sticking into his skin as he tried to slither away.

The sound of an arrow being released rang across the room as Osamu raised a hand, stopping the arrow just in time as Kuguri tried to notch another arrow. The king pushed the ice at him as Kuguri yelled, slowly getting pushed through the windows as the ice cracked behind him.

“Alright alright! We’ll leave you be! Just don’t kill us!” Koji yelled as Kuguri shouted, the ice cracking behind him as he was pushed further and further to the ledge. Koji yelled for Kuguri to hold on, the younger man panicking as he finally hit the railing of the balcony, his skin digging into the ice as he screamed, “Please have mercy, my king.”

“I’m not your king,” Osamu snarled as a voice rang out, Osamu whipping his head to the source to see who had spoken, “Yes, you are. And you will be coming back with us.”

“Stay back!” Osamu yelled as Kita drew out his sword, slashing aside an icicle aimed at his face as the soldiers stood back, their swords shaking in their hands as Kita faced him off.

‘Look at you. A monster of a king. Have you truly become one with the ice and frozen your feelings away? I don’t think Atsumu would be happy to see you like this,” Kita sneered as Osamu snarled, “Leave my brother out of this!”

“Or what? We came because your brother’s horse came back without its rider. For all we know, you could have killed him.”

“I would never…”

“No more running away, King Osamu. You will return to Inarizaki with us whether you like it or not,” Kita said as the soldiers circled around Osamu, their swords raised at their king. Osamu snarled as the air around them began to get colder, snowflakes raining from above as he clenched his fists, preparing for the next wave of attack when the sound of ice shattering over his head sent him crashing into the ground. Kita yelled for the others to get back as Osamu was thrown off his feet, his head colliding with the ground as he tried to fight back. As he turned, he saw Koji holding onto Kuguri’s fallen bow and arrow, bow still in hand as Osamu cursed. From afar, he could see soldiers helping a shaken Kuguri to his feet, hauling him back onto solid ground before Osamu blanked out, his head hurting as he closed his eyes.

…

The next time Osamu woke up, he found his hands bound in chains. Steel contraptions covered his hands, preventing him from using his powers as he tried to break free. The blanket covering him did very little to keep him warm as it fell to the ground, Osamu dragging himself to his feet to look out at the window at the winter hell he had created. His eyes widened as he saw the ships frozen in the barge, the wind howling outside as an ice storm began to pick up. Osamu knew that the weather could change because of his emotions but to think that he was capable of such destructive power made him sick.

“You’re awake,” a voice said as Osamu turned to the source, Kita making his way into the cell as he snarled, “Get away from me.”

“Or what? You think anyone would listen to you now that you nearly killed two men?”

Osamu bit his lip as Kita stood about two metres away from him, his hands clasped behind his back as he smiled, “Just do us a favour and release us from this winter spell.”

“You know I can’t.”

“Your brother believed in you.”

‘Don’t you dare drag Atsumu into this!” Osamu yelled as he tried to lunge at Kita only to be yanked back by his chains. He snarled as Kita stepped back, the small smile continuing to be played on his lips as Osamu glared at him. After having plenty of time to sit down and think about what had happened to him, Osamu had managed to come to a conclusion to the man’s rash antics. The Southern Isles had had a family feud for the past decade or so, leaving them in an extreme state of poverty. With Kita being the heir who had been displaced by it, he had been left with the mess of his uncles squandering the country’s resources and the last time he checked, the old queen mother was gravely ill.

“I won’t let you marry Atsumu. I won’t,” Osamu snarled as Kita smiled at him, “Oh, so you discovered my little secret eh? Too bad no one would ever hear about it.”

“Suna will stop you. He’s your cousin isn’t he?”

“Oh, Rin won’t be telling anyone anything. I will make sure dead men tell no tales,” Kita smirked as he walked out of the cell and slammed the door behind him. his footsteps echoed in the hall as Osamu sank to his knees, his head hanging low as he felt his power getting stronger. Ice began to crawl up the walls as he tugged at his chains, trying to break free.

He needed to warn Atsumu about Kita but first, he needed to break out of these chains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot evil Kita is here!!!! To all Kita fans, I apologise once more.


	12. A broken heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all Kita fans out there, forgive me for what I'm about to make that precious boy do here (apologises profusely but still gonna do it). This chapter was a blast to write and hope you guys enjoy it!

Atsumu shivered against Sakusa’s body as they rode Komori into town, Komori almost slipping in the snow several times as the three men clung onto him. The reindeer powered on until Inarizaki came into sight, the kingdom now covered with ice and snow as Sakusa urged him to go on. Atsumu barely stirred against him, Suna checking his temperature every now and then as they finally came down the slope leading into the main square. Slowly but surely, the palace came into view, Komori coming to a stop as Sakusa slipped off him, carrying Atsumu bridal style in his arms as the prince whispered, “Omiomi, thank you… for everything.”

“You’re welcomed,” Sakusa muttered as he tried to resist stroking Atsumu’s cheek. His face was so cold, his skin turning blue as Suna raced to the gates and hammered on the thick oak, calling out for some guards, “Prince Atsumu has returned! Please let us in!”

The gates swung open to reveal several footmen and maids, the group quickly moving to usher the two young nobles inside.

“Prince Atsumu! Goodness, he’s cold!” Aran gasped as Atsumu stumbled on his feet, Suna quickly reaching to carry him up from the knees and carrying him inside, instructing the others to get blankets and his cousin as they walked in.

“Sakusa, come in and get yourself warm. Aran, prepare a warm room for Sakusa to sleep in. He’s helped us a lot,” Suna started as Sakusa shook his head, “No thanks. I’m just about to go on my way.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Get him to Kita quick and break that curse. Just… just go,” Sakusa muttered as the gates slammed shut behind them. Sakusa stared at the brown oak for a moment before turning to face Komori, who had a pissed off look on his face as Sakusa groaned, “Don’t you dare to start. Let’s go home. I don’t want to have to deal with the prince anymore.”

_“It's for the best. He already has a special someone in that palace. There was no way a snotty brat like him would like an ice harvester like himself,”_ Sakusa thought mournfully as he grabbed Komori by the antlers and led him down the bridge, the palace slowly diminishing behind him as he sighed to himself.

True love? That is utter bullshit. Who would believe such a thing in this day and age?

“What?!” Sakusa growled as Komori poked his antler into his side, making Sakusa wince as the boy growled, “Don’t you go, “You need to go back to him” shit. He’s got someone there already and I don’t want to have to butt into it. I already had my fair share of shit these past few days. He’s a prince and an asshole and I’m…”

Komori grunted as Sakusa scowled, giving the reindeer a smack across the face as he snarled, “I know I’m an asshole as well but that doesn’t mean I need to stick around with another one!”

Oh lord, he must be losing his mind arguing with a reindeer right now. He had always taken to talking to Komori even though he could never talk back but now, it seemed almost ridiculous.

Just before he could let out a retort, the temperature around them dropped suddenly. Sakusa shivered pulling his mask up even more as he turned to see a giant ice storm circling on top of Inarizaki castle, the palace already nearly lost in the snow as Sakusa whispered, “Tsumu.”

Komori didn’t waste any time as Sakusa swung himself onto his back, digging his heels into Komori’s side as the reindeer took off into the storm, Sakusa holding onto his fur as he prayed that Atsumu was alive and shit wasn’t about to happen now.

After all the shit he had been through, the idiot better don’t go dying on him right now.

…

The doors banged open as Suna carried Atsumu over to the chair in front of the fireplace, shouting for the servants to get blankets and keep the prince warm. Atsumu chattered out a quiet thanks as Suna gave his ice-cold hands a squeeze, moving to find his cousin. He quickly passed by servant darting to help the cold prince, darting into the room Kita was staying for the visit, banging the open to see his cousin staring out at the frozen barge, his grey eyes narrowing as he noticed his cousin standing in the room.

“Ah, Rintarou. Welcome back,” Kita smiled as Suna snapped, “Shinsuke, Atsumu is dying. You need to be with him right now and give him a kiss.”

“Excuse me?”

“King Osamu hit him with ice and froze his heart. Only true love’s kiss can save him. I know its crazy since it came from a hunk of rock and you only just met the guy but if you could just do it so he can live..” Suna started when he felt something pierce his abdomen, red filling his vision as he slid to the ground. He gasped as he clutched his wound, red bleeding onto the carpet underneath him as he gasped, “Shinsuke… why?”

“You know why. Your father killed my father and took everything away from me. He left granny to die, he didn’t even pay for her medical bills and let our kingdom rot. I’m going to make things right, whether you support me or not.”

“Shinsuke…” Suna rasped as his vision faded, his hand falling with a thud onto the ground as the door slammed shut behind Kita.

…

Shinsuke glared at the young boy standing before him. He hadn’t met his cousin much since their fathers were often at each other’s throats but now that Shinsuke was an orphan, his uncle had ‘kindly’ let him remain in the palace on the condition he stayed with the Queen Mother. Shinsuke, the prince who had been robbed of his title and lost his parents. Shinsuke never wanted anything to do with the throne, he only ever wanted his family to be happy together.

He hated the fact that Rintarou was a soul who couldn’t give a damn about the throne either but will be getting it in the end because of his father. Shinsuke was filled with despair as he saw the kingdom fading away, his uncles squandering the money his father had worked so hard to earn and not even bothering to care for their elderly mother. The queen mother was disappointed at how far her children have fallen, spending most of her days in her rooms speaking to Shinsuke and trying to teach him the values she failed to instil in her own children.

Kita would do everything to save her, whether it meant using someone as a pawn in his game.

“Where is the prince?” he asked as Aran nearly rammed into him, carrying a pile of blankets as the footmen nodded to the door he had just come out off. Kita reached to knock on the door, a maid pulling it open just as Atsumu turned to look at him, a small smile spreading on his face as he rasped, “Hey, Shinsuke. I know it’s a bit quick but I need you to kiss me.”

“Yes. I heard it from Rintarou.”

He lifted his hand to signal the servants to leave the room, the door slamming shut behind them as he moved to kneel next to Atsumu. The prince’s hair had nearly gone stark white, his hands blocks of ice as Kita wrapped his fingers around his. The smile on Atsumu’s face almost broke through his resolve as Kita lifted his hand to his face, shuddering as Atsumu chuckled, “I’m cold, am I?”

_Not as cold as me though._

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t bring him back. I tried and look at what happened.”

“Shh, it's ok. Everything is going to be alright now,” Kita whispered as he ran his fingers along Atsumu’s jaw, making the younger boy shudder as he whispered, “Shinsuke.”

“Tsumu,” Kita said as he leaned into the prince, his breath already mingling with Atsumu’s just as he drew back, a small smile on his face as Atsumu gasped, gripping his chest as he rasped, “Shinsuke?”

“You foolish prince. You think true love’s kiss can save your skin? Who the heck would even want to love a pathetic spoiled fox like you?”

Atsumu could feel his heart shattering as Kita got to his feet, moving to the curtain and pulling the closed to rob him of any warmth as Atsumu shivered. No… this couldn’t be happening. He was supposed to kiss and make up with him and get better. His hands were beginning to freeze over as Kita began to extinguish each light in the room, the candles getting snuffed out as the lord smiled.

“You see, Atsumu, I needed a little help. My kingdom is in a state of poverty, our resources squandered by my stupid uncles. My granny is sick as well and without the support of our people or any way of getting medical treatment, she is slowly dying. I was determined to find a way to make sure we get our power back and give her treatment so I thought, why not marry one of the richest princes in the world?”

“I heard a lot about you, Atsumu. The spoiled prince who never left the palace, always in the shadow of his brother. You were swimming in richest you didn’t even know what to do with your entire life, dying to be held by someone else who understood your plight. It was so easy to manipulate you into thinking that I loved you; I almost laughed at how easily you accepted my proposal and fell head over heels with me. I guess some of those romance novels actually do good.”

“You… you monster…” Atsumu growled as he tried to reach out to him, Kita moving to pour water over the fire to extinguish it. Atsumu rolled out of the sofa and onto the ground, shivering as he tried to grab onto Kita’s boot, his fingers barely holding on as he rasped, “Suna… what did you do to Suna?”

“Oh, I just left him to rot in the room as he deserves. His father took everything away from me. I will make sure he suffers for it.”

“Why? I thought you were a kind and good person… Shinsuke…”

“Don’t you dare call me by my first name. It's not like we’re close or anything.”

“Shinsuke… please…” Atsumu begged as the lord kicked his hand away, Atsumu curling into a ball as Kita moved to the door and walked out, locking it behind him as Kita whispered, “I’m sorry, Atsumu. But what must be done is done. Goodbye.”

The door slammed with a resounding bang as Atsumu curled up in his spot, weeping as he crawled to the door. He tried jingling the doorknob as he slid against it.

“Someone, please help me,” he whispered as he closed his eyes, wishing the cold would go away as he leaned against the door.

…

“Shit, where is Shin-chan?” Oikawa muttered as he paced the room, Iwaizumi wishing he would stop as he clamped a hand on his husband’s shoulder, “Stop it, Shittykawa! He’s with the prince right now. it takes time.”

“It’s just a kiss right?! What’s taking him so long…” Oikawa started as the door banged open, revealing Kita whose eyes were red. He strode into the room, never breaking eye contact with anyone as he sat in the chair at the head of the table, taking a deep breath as he said, “Prince Miya Atsumu is dead.”

“Dead?! How?!” Iwaizumi yelled as Kita sighed, “The king struck him with ice in his heart. It was too late to save him, the prince turning into ice right before my eyes. I tried to save him but I couldn’t… I just…”

“Calm down, Shin-chan. It wasn’t your fault,” Oikawa whispered as Kita shuddered, “At least we managed to exchange our wedding vows. At least now I can be rest assured that I am able to be with the man I love.”

“Doesn’t that mean…” Iwaizumi asked as Kita nodded, “But I don’t think I have the right to lead you all. I am not the king of the land.”

“Yes, you are. The King is out of commission and the prince is dead. You’re the only one who can lead us now, King Kita Shinsuke,” Oikawa said as he bowed to him, Iwaizumi doing the same as well as the other Lords present in the room. Even Daishou let out a sly smile as he bowed, as though he knew what Kita had done as Kita rose from his seat.

“King Osamu is hence charged with the murder of his brother, Prince Miya Atsumu and is sentenced to death, effective immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oya oya oya, what do you guys think of this Shinsuke fufufufu? Sorry I made him into such a baddie!!!
> 
> And I almost forgot that I actually wrote a Shiratorizawa version of Sleeping Beauty starring SemiShira so check it out if you're interested (for some reason, it didn't cross my mind to be a Disney au until now haha!).
> 
> [Once Upon a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043462)


	13. Searching for the one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end guys! Three more chapters and this fic is done! Feeling so conflicted about letting it end but all things have to end right?
> 
> This chapter may get pretty intense so buckle up!
> 
> Also, happy OsaSuna Week 2020!!!! Not sure if I'm going to write any stories for it but I've started writing a new OsaSuna fic called [Can't say goodbye. Still drifting in your echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476542/chapters/59076193) so check it out if you're interested!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Atsumu shivered as he lay on the ground, his jacket doing very little to keep him warm as he blinked back the tears. How stupid he was to actually believe Kita’s words. Yes, he had been starved for love for so long, wanting someone to just accept him for who he was and he ended up throwing himself at the wolves.

Oh, how stupid he was.

Sakusa was right, he was an A class idiot.

Atsumu chuckled as he thought of how Sakusa would be thinking of him right now, his condescending face glaring at him from his mask as Atsumu shivered, wishing he could have seen the face underneath just once. He knew Sakusa would be beautiful; whoever have such dark eyes and hair must have to be a beauty.

He thought it must be his imagination as the door jingled before slamming open, a broad figure standing over him as he felt himself being scooped into someone’s arms. He turned to see Aran’s worried face blinking into view, the man helping him to the fire and setting it up, throwing a match into the fireplace as a low grunt came from nearby, “We don’t have time to warm the prince up. They are going after Osamu as we speak.”

“Don’t Suna! You’re injured!” Aran chided as Suna leaned against the doorframe, clutching his side as he grunted, “Its nothing compared to what Atsumu is going through now. The stitches helped a lot.”

“What… whats going on? Where’s Samu?” Atsumu whispered as Aran ran a hand over his head, wincing at how cold he was as he brought the prince closer to the fire place.

“My prince, please warm yourself up. I need to inform the lords of Lod Kita’s treason and his attempted murder of Lord Suna.”

“Why… why would he murder his own cousin?”

“Long story short. My dad was a douchebag and stole everything from him and made life for granny miserable. I’m not as close with granny as Kita was but I know he loves her enough to do anything to get her better. Atsumu, I’m sorry for everything that has happened. If our fathers haven’t gotten into that fight, Kita would still have him around and we wouldn’t be in this situation,” Suna said as he bowed low, wincing as he almost tumbled onto the ground. Aran grunted something about nobles being full of shit and problems as he propped the lord into a chair, Suna thanking him as Atsumu got to his feet, wobbling as Aran yelled, “Just sit down dammit!”

“I can’t! Kita could be killing Osamu right now! I have to get to him! I have to!!!” Atsumu yelled as he collided with the table, knocking off some chess pieces as he slumped onto the ground. He sobbed as he tried to pull himself together, imagining himself looking like a wreck as Suna knelt down next to him, wincing as his stitches stretched. Aran came over to help him haul the prince into a chair, Atsumu shaking as Aran ran a hand over his back, “Osamu is a strong man. He will be fine.”

“I… I…” Atsumu hiccupped as the air around them grew colder, the sound of ice spreading along the walls filling the air as Aran swore, reaching to grab Atsumu by the waist and hauling him up. Suna hissed as he did the same, the two of them supporting the prince as they quickly ran out of the room, Atsumu barely able to walk as the room behind them froze over, the chain of ice following after them in the hall as Suna swore, “Damn, Osamu is strong but he needs to control his temper a little!”

“Samu has always been one with a bit of emotional issues,” Atsumu chuckled weakly as they ran, Aran supporting him the best he can as Atsumu sighed, “What was I thinking? True love? I don’t even know anything about love. I believed that there was hope with Kita and that he would save me and now, I’m gonna become an icicle.”

“Atsumu, don’t say that. You’re going to make it,” Aran chided as they turned the corner, hobbling down the stairs into the main entryway as Suna whispered, “Love isn’t something that comes easily but when it does, it makes you feel warm inside. The person who loves you will do everything to help you out, even braving through the worse of storms…”

Suna’s voice trailed off as the gears began to click in his head, his eyes widening as he remembered Sakusa staring at Atsumu a little more than he should, the slight blush in his face as he was almost married to Atsumu. As much as Sakusa threw insults at the prince, Suna could tell that he cared deeply for him so perhaps…

“Sakusa.. we need to get Sakusa. He can help break the curse,” Suna said as they slammed through the doors, the wind howling outside as Atsumu’s knees buckling, almost sending the three of them falling into the snow. Aran gave a yell as he hauled them to their feet, Suna wincing as his wounds reopened ever so slightly as Atsumu whispered, “No time… Osamu… Samu is…”

Despite not being with his brother for so long, he could feel that something was wrong with him. Fear gripped his heart like a vice as they made their way to the barge, the surface of the water frozen over as Atsumu looked out at the icy landscape. As Suna and Aran tried to look for their missing king, Atsumu wiggled out of their grasp, grasping onto his coat as he stumbled onto the ice, searching for his brother as he called, “Osamu!”

“Atsumu, come back here!” Aran yelled as Suna stumbled after the prince, grabbing his shoulders to yell at him in the face, “Listen to me, Atsumu. Your job now is to find Sakusa and get him to heal you! Kita would be out to get Osamu right now so leave him with me. Go find Kiyoomi, got it?”

Atsumu slowly nodded as both of them walked down the icy path, Aran shouting that he would be back with reinforcements as they soldiered on.

Atsumu almost stumbled as he walked, his legs turning stuffer as he walked. He shivered as he tried to open his eyes, searching for the two people he loved as he called, “Samu! Omi omi!”

“Osamu!” Suna yelled, the wind blowing them apart as Atsumu fell to the ground, hitting the ice hard enough to see stars. When he looked up, he couldn’t see Suna anymore, the other boy having been blown away as Atsumu got to his feet. His legs felt like lead as he walked out, shouting their names until his voice turned hoarse. He could feel the ice spreading inside of him, his lungs freezing over as he kept taking small steps. As he walked, he could feel his brother’s pain rushing through him, fear lacing his soul as he cried out his twin’s name.

Heck, he was supposed to find Sakusa so why was he thinking about his brother now?

…

“Shit! Shit!” Suna yelled as he trudged along the ice, trying his best not to slip as he tried to find the others. The wind was cutting into his skin as he walked, trying to search for Osamu and Sakusa. Dammit, there was no way he could find them in this mess. The only thing he could see were frozen ships and ice…

“Suna?!” a voice called as Suna’s ears pricked up, his eyes falling on a figure rushing towards him. His heart nearly melted when he recognised Sakusa, the ice harvester sliding on the ice as he swore, his beloved reindeer not in sight as Suna stumbled over, “Did you see Atsumu?”

“No, I just came from nearly getting thrown into the water. Komori got stuck on a floating piece of ice for the time being but he will catch up. Where is Atsumu?”

“I…” Suna stuttered as a sound filled his ears, the air around them getting clearer as a shout rang in the air. The snow around them stopped moving, freezing in the air as Sakusa gasped, turning to see a frozen person standing in front of the King, the King’s cries filling the air as a grey haired man stood over them, broken sword in hand.

‘Atsumu…” Sakusa whispered as Suna ran towards his cousin, punching him in the face as he fell over. Kita collided with the ice as Suna grabbed his collar, sending punches into his face as he shouted, “Why did you try to kill me? Why did you hurt Osamu?! You didn’t have to throw them into our family problems!”

“I did what I had to do,” Kita spat as Suna threw him to the ground, disgusted at what he saw as he heard Osamu’s sobs filling the air.

…

Osamu couldn’t see what was in front of him anymore, each step getting more difficult as the storm raged around him. He tried to navigate himself around as he fumbled about, his ears ringing as he heard a voice ringing in the air as he squinted. No… it can’t be… there was no way he would…

“Samu!” Atsumu called out, his voice echoing through the storm as Osamu opened his mouth to shout back before he closed it. No, he couldn’t risk hurting his twin anymore. He needed to get away and shut himself away from the world. But if Kita got his hands on him….

“Tsumu…” Osamu whispered as he tried to find his twin in the storm, reaching out with his mind as he tried to find him. as children, they had a twin instinct where they could tell where the other was. Its been a while since Osamu had actually tried to use it, doing everything in his power to hide himself away from his twin but now as he reached out, he could almost see him standing in front of him, a silhouette in the storm as Osamu reached out. He didn’t notice the figure rising out from the storm, sword raised as a voice shouted, Osamu barely managing to turn as the sword came down, shattering against a blue statue as Osamu blinked.

Atsumu stood in front of him now, his body frozen in ice as he held out a hand to shield him. kita stood dumbfounded in front of them, his sword broken as Osamu reached out to touch his brother, his younger twin solid ice as he sobbed, crying out as he felt the air still around them. The air vibrated as all the particles froze, suspending the storm as Osamu crawled to his twin.

“Tsumu. Tsumu. Can you hear me? Please, Tsumu. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me all alone,” Osamu whispered as he stroked his brother’s cheek. His brother felt so cold as Osamu sobbed, flinging himself over him when he heard Kita connecting with the ground and the sound of pounding filling the air. He didn’t register what Suna was saying as he clung onto his brother, begging for him to come back as he leaned into him.

_Tsumu. Please. Don’t go. I don’t want to be alone. Please… please… I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Suna lives, but does Atsumu survive!
> 
> Stay tuned this Saturday for more updates!


	14. The power of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and we're done! Dang time passes so fast when you're having fun and this fic was no exception! Next chapter will be out tomorrow so stay tuned!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Its been a while since Atsumu felt this warm. His body no longer felt heavy, his eyes opening with ease to let in the sunlight that shone from above. He smiled as he stretched his limbs, bones popping as he got up, his legs swinging over the side of a sofa as a voice spoke to him, “You’ve grown so much, my son.”_

_“Father?” Atsumu whispered as he turned to see his mother sitting across from him, a smile on her face as his father stood behind. They were dressed in the clothes they always wore during royal ceremonies, Atsumu often complaining at when he would be able to get as many medals as his dad as his father smiled. Atsumu’s mother reached out to hold onto her son, Atsumu leaning into her as he finally let the tears come out from his eyes._

_“I’m so sorry for being an ass to you at that time. I should have come to say goodbye and I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for so long… if I had just gone and said goodbye, maybe you two you still be alive…”_

_“Shhh, its alright, Atsumu. You did nothing wrong,” the queen whispered as she pecked a kiss into his hair._

Atsumu missed her rose perfume, the smell reminding him of his childhood days of running in the gardens, his mother sipping tea as the king tackled his sons onto the ground. Aran would be standing nearby, smiling as the twins giggled and laugh, the king’s laughter filling the air as he grinned, “Alright, who’s up for upsies?”

“Me!” the twins yelled together as they each latched onto their father’s arms, the king bringing them up and swinging them around as they squealed. The queen would chide at them to not wear the king out, who would then go over and deposit the boys onto the queen’s lap, making her squeal as all three of them tackled her out of her chair.

_“You two have made us so proud. I couldn’t be any prouder of you two,” the king smiled as Atsumu looked at his father, “Why? Why didn’t you tell me of Osamu having powers?”_

_“We didn’t want him to hurt you anymore. You were struck in the head as a child and we nearly lost you. We didn’t want to risk it happening again.”_

_“So you decided to lock my memories of him and kept him away from me? He’s my twin; we shared everything together and heck, how I wished I could still share everything with him other than my looks. I missed him so much; I thought I did something to hate me so much. And now look, the kingdom is a goner and we don’t even know if summer will ever come again.”_

_“Atsumu, summer will always come. Osamu is a strong boy and he can do this. All he needs to do is to feel in here,” the queen smiled as she pressed her hand onto his chest, “With love, anything is possible.”_

_“Love? Yeah right. Look at what Shinsuke did to me.”_

_“The boy did it for the one he loves and while it broke your heart, I believe that his love for his grandmother is pure,” the queen smiled as the king placed a hand on her shoulder, “Haruka, we can’t keep him here forever.”_

_“I know, Sasaki… I know. I just want to hold my baby boy one last time,” the queen smiled as she kissed her son on both cheeks, tears streaming down her eyes as she held onto him, “Always remember that you are brothers. Family will always love each other, no matter what. Tell Osamu I love him so much.”_

_“I will, mother,” Atsumu whispered as the queen moved to let her husband kneel down and take his son’s hands in his._

_“You’ve grown to be a fine man. Although I wish you would do something about your foul language, you have done me proud. Now, go with my blessings. I’m sure you two boys have a lot of things to work out with Suna and Sakusa,” the king winked as Atsumu turned red, “What?! There’s nothing between me and Omi-kun! And what does Suna got to do with this?”_

_“Dear, I didn’t know our sons are so bad with love. They must have gotten it from you considering it took you so long to court me,” the queen sighed as the king spluttered, “Haruka! Don’t remind me of our youth.”_

_“Mum.. dad… please, don’t go,” Atsumu whispered as he felt the tears come out once more, his father stroking his cheek as he leaned his head against his._

_“Go home to Osamu. Your brother needs you.”_

…

“Atsumu! Atsumu!” a voice called out as Atsumu slowly opened his eyes to see Osamu sobbing into him, his shirt getting wet as he felt his brother’s full weight.

“Hey, Samu. You’re heavy,” Atsumu grunted as his twin hiccuped, turning to look at his brother as he wailed, “Atsumu?! How??? You were an icicle a few moments ago!”

“I guess I was so hot that I melted?”

“Shut it, you moron!” Osamu groaned as he tackled his brother onto the ice, both of them laughing and sobbing at the same time as Atsumu gave his brother a peck on the cheek, making him turn bright red as he spluttered, “Come on, we’re not eight anymore!”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.”

“Baka Tsumu.”

"Baka Samu.”

“Um, I hate to interrupt you, but we’re still in the middle of a crisis here,” a voice coughed as Sakusa walked over, Suna still pining Kita to the ground as Atsumu grinned sheepishly, “True. You still have an entire kingdom to unfreeze.”

“But I don’t know how to reverse it,” Osamu stuttered as Atsumu pressed a hand against his chest, feeling his twin’s heartbeat underneath his skin as he smiled, “You can. With love. Just feel it right here.”

“Tsumu, I don’t…”

“Just trust me,” he smiled as he got up, reaching out to his twin to pull him to his feet. As Osamu stood up, he could feel his heart warming as he felt something spark in his mind, the air around them growing warmer as he held his brother’s hand.

_“Love is something that warms your heart. Just because the person isn’t by your side, doesn’t mean they don’t love you,” his father’s voice echoed in his mind as Osamu sat on his lap, the king stroking his curls as the boy smiled._

“Love. That’s it… love,” Osamu smiled as he let his power arise, his hands rising as he felt the ice around them beginning to crack and melt. The boys stared as the world around slowly returned with colour, the sound of boats rising from the ice and the ice melting to reveal crystal clear water filling the air as the rose up. Atsumu gripped the sides of the ship as the ship floated back to the surface, the air turning bright as Inarizaki began to return to its normal state. Osamu smiled as he raised his hands high, letting all the magic gather above him and separating it, small sparkles raining down on them as Kita whispered, “This isn’t possible… I was supposed to help granny get better…”

“Shinsuke, you didn’t have to go all the way out like this to do that. If you had just asked me…” Suna groaned as Kita looked to the ground with shame, unable to face his cousin.

“You don’t have the power to treat her anyways. Our kingdom is too poor to afford such facilities,” Kita whispered as Atsumu came over, the lord flinching in case the man would slap him. Instead, Atsumu got to his knees, his hands reaching to pat Kita on the shoulder.

“Bring your granny here. We have good doctors that might be able to help her.”

“Of course, that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. You still need to be punished to breaking my little brother’s heart,” Osamu grinned as Kita gulped. Suna cast a glare at his direction, Osamu’s grin faltering ever so slightly as Kita laughed, all of them wondering if he had finally snapped as he sighed, “I guessed it was a good thing I broke your heart Atsumu.”

“What? What do you mean?” Atsumu spluttered as Suna sighed, “These twins are a lot of work.”

“Suna! What did I do?!” Osamu yelled as the group laughed, their laughter carrying across the waves as the kingdom celebrated for the fresh return of summer.

…

“What the hell are you going to do with me?” Sakusa muttered as he was led blindfolded down the road, banging into lampposts several times on the way as Atsumu smirked, “You’ll see!” Sakusa had just about enough of the prince and wanted to go back to his normal life of isolation in the woods but at the same time, thinking of being alone with Komori again without the prince driving him up the wall almost made him sad.

Almost.

“Tada!” Atsumu yelled as he whipped the blindfold off his eyes, Sakusa squinting at the bright light in front of his eyes before realising what it was.

“What is this supposed to be?” Sakusa muttered as Atsumu gasped, “It’s a sleigh! The latest model completed with LED lights and it even comes with a cupholder and a compartment. You will always have a free flowing supply of masks, courtesy of yours truly.”

Komori grinned as he gave Sakusa a nudge, the boy noticing the medal hanging around the reindeer’s neck as Atsumu continued his little speech, “And you have been officially appointed as the official ice provider of Inarizaki so you won’t go out of business.”

“Its summer, Atsumu. I can’t stay here forever.”

“Oh..” at his words, Atsumu almost seemed to wilt as Sakusa sighed, turning to look around him. Sure, Inarizaki was a fine place and he could able to find a job if the prince was oh so kind to give him some recommendations. He wouldn’t mind sticking around for a while, it's not like he had anything better to do anyways.

“Which reminds me, I heard one of the rock trolls mention that you play volleyball. What position do you play?” Atsumu quipped as Sakusa sighed, “Wing spiker.”

“Oh really?! I’m a setter so maybe we can become a quick duo and perform sets together! I’ve been setting against the wall for so long it's driving me mad!” Atsumu whined as Sakusa grunted, “Are you trying to get me to stay here?”

“Yes! Uh, I’m not forcing you or anything, it's just that I wanted you to stay a bit more so I won’t be lonely and have someone to play with…”

“What are you, six?”

“Excuse me, but I’m eighteen!”

The laugh that escaped Sakusa’s lips almost made Atsumu flinch as he turned to smile at him. Atsumu could feel the tips of his ears turning red as Sakusa nodded, Komori giving both of them approving looks as Sakusa said, “Alright then. But you better pay for my house.”

“It’s settled you’re going to be living in the palace with me from now own!”

“In your room?”

“No!!!!” Atsumu whined as Sakusa laughed, Atsumu wishing he could see how does Sakusa look like when he smiled.

Well, he would just have to wait and see until they play a game of volleyball together.


	15. Vuelie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a month of craziness and mad sing-a-longs, this story has finally come to an end. I will let you guys enjoy this story for now and gush about the story later so, enjoy the final chapter of Frozen heart.

Sakusa was beginning to regret ever choosing to stay in the palace. Ever since he had moved in, he had been plagued with Atsumu trying to get him to play volleyball at unreasonable hours and he meant waking up way before the sun rose. Sakusa had just about enough of the mad prince, locking his doors and changing his locks at least five times in the past two weeks since he moved in before giving up when he realised that Aran was just going to give the prince the keys anyways.

Once again, he questioned the gods in why he was stuck with a manchild who only sought to make him miserable.

“Omi! Omi! Omi! Hurry up! Times wasting!” Atsumu groaned from outside as Sakusa growled, wrapping the blankets around himself even more until he heard the sound of the door jingling open. He didn’t have to turn to see Atsumu grinning at the door, dressed in a plain shirt and pants with an ass eating smile on his face. The prince pranced over to his side and threw off the covers, flicking on the light to let it wash over Sakusa’s face as he yelped. Sakusa wondered if it was because he wasn’t wearing a mask when he realised he had forgotten to put on some clothes (the clothes Atsumu gave him were too ratty and made him itch so he slept in his boxers for the night).

“Uh, ok I’m going to see you in ten minutes! Bye!” Atsumu squawked as he raced out of the room and closed the door behind him, Sakusa wondering what had gotten into him as he went into the shower room and turned on the tap, letting the water wash over him. After finishing his ten-step skincare ritual and showering, he walked towards the gym that Atsumu had installed at the other end of the palace, the sound of volleyballs hitting the ground already filling the air as Sakusa stepped inside. Atsumu was busy serving balls, his shoes squeaking against the floor as he tossed the ball up high and spiked it down, letting out a whoop as he danced around at the empty bleachers, “And he scores! Miya Atsumu of the Black Jackals has done it again! Yet another service ace to the home team! Come on, scream his name! Tsumu! Tsumu! Tsumu!”

The chanting died down as Atsumu realised that Sakusa had been standing at the door the whole time, his scowl evident behind his mask as Atsumu quickly ran over, grabbing his arm as he other held onto the door handle, “I’m leaving.”

“Omi!!! Don’t be so mean! I just wanted to have some fun!!! Come on, I lived alone for so long so its natural for me to pick up some weird habits!” Atsumu whined as Sakusa swung his bag at the prince’s head, an oof coming out from his mouth as he fell on his butt. Sakusa stomped past him and tossed his bag onto the ground, moving to wipe his hands with a cloth as Atsumu moved to put the balls back into the basket. After finishing cleaning himself, Sakusa reached for his mask and let it fall to the side, breathing in the smell of salonpas in the air as he turned to see a flustered Atsumu. Sakusa let a grin spread across his face as the prince sputtered, red rising up his neck as Sakusa said, “Like what you see?”

“Shut it, Omi! I’ve seen your face a few times now!” Atsumu squawked as Sakusa moved onto the court to stretch before practicing a few drills with Atsumu. The prince was a really good setter considering he never set to anyone before, his balls always reaching the highest point for Sakusa to slam down from across the net. The sound of balls continued to bounce off the walls until the sun rose in the sky, both boys panting as they finally decided to call it a day and guzzled down some water.

“Hey, Omi-kun. Why do you wear a mask? Not saying that you would look super attractive without it which would be a problem for me, but just wondering,” Atsumu blurted as Sakusa attempted to twist the mask back on.

“At first I wore it so I could avoid Komori licking me all over and his smell often got to me. Then I started to go out more and I found myself getting allergic to just about any type of animal fur in the woods so I started wearing it all the time. Since it was often cold where I worked, I just stuck to the habit of wearing it and now when I take it off, I just feel weird and empty,” Sakusa muttered as he reached to loop the loop onto his ear when Atsumu reached out to touch his hand, the surface sticky with sweat as he whispered, “Don’t. Shame you don’t show your pretty face even more often.”

Sakusa blushed at his words as the prince scooted closer to him, pulling him into a kiss as Sakusa felt his stomach did flip flops. The other man was smelly as old gym socks and his body was so sticky but at the same time, Atsumu reminded him of the adventures they had in the mountains, the smell of pine and ice returning to his nose as he reached to cup his jaw. Atsumu grinned against him as he pushed him against the wall, grinning over him as he smiled, “Well, aren’t you a feisty one.”

Before he could dive in, however, the doors slammed open to reveal an annoyed Osamu and a sleepy-looking Suna, Suna in which was still in sleepwear as the king yelled, “Hey, I told you not to play volleyball today or you won’t have any energy for the event!”

“Come on! It's not like skating takes up that much energy! And I don’t even know how to skate!” Atsumu whined as he pushed himself off Sakusa, the other boy moving to tug his mask on as Suna raised an eyebrow. The older Miya sighed as he moved to walk out, dragging Suna with him as he muttered at how his twin had way too much energy early in the morning. Atsumu and Sakusa shared a glance with each other before laughing it off, both of them moving to gather the balls and tossing them into the basket.

Today was ice skating day. Ever since Osamu revealed the truth of his powers to the public, he had made a point to use it to entertain the kingdom to the best of his abilities.

After the incident, Kita had been sent to work on a farm, something he enjoyed actually. The former lord didn’t seem to mind toiling away in the fields, planting crops and taking care of the animals. His granny was now recovering in the farm with him, enjoying the warmer weather and the peaceful life away from their family. Suna would sometimes visit them and say hi to his granny, the old woman pleased to see her grandsons finally getting along with each other.

For nearly hurting Osamu, all ties with Nohebi were severed. Lord Daishou wad mad when he was told he could no longer trade with Inarizaki, stomping onto his ship as Kuguri and Koji slunk onto the deck with him.

As for the Miya brothers, both of them were enjoying their new lives of actually talking with each other and trying to get to know Sakusa and Suna. While Suna had been a bit more open with Osamu, he still remained a mystery to Atsumu, who found the quite lord a bit intimidating at times. He managed to stuff his spikes many times as well whenever he played volleyball with them, something that annoyed Atsumu to a fault.

For Sakusa, even though Atsumu found his cleanliness a little bit overbearing, he was just happy he had someone whom he could finally share his time with and actually have fun doing things.

“Everyone ready?” Osamu grinned as the crowd cheered, the king stomping his foot onto the ground to let ice spread across the ground. The crowd began to cheer as Osamu took Suna by the hand and pulled him onto the ice, Osamu smiling as Suna tried not to fall onto him many times as more people began to skate. Atsumu grinned as he slipped on his new skates, Sakusa staring at the ice skating rink with contempt as Atsumu called, “Come on, Omi-kun!”

“I don’t skate,” Sakusa growled as Atsumu snatched his hand, yanking him onto the ice as the boy shouted, almost slamming into the fountain as Atsumu laughed, “Just relax and have fun!’ As Sakusa saw the smile spread across Atsumu’s face, he couldn’t help but smile as well as he leaned against him, his mask brushing Atsumu’s lips ever so slightly as Atsumu squeaked, “Hey, not out here!”

“Fine. We’ll get a bit more serious after the event, shall we?”

“Omi-kun!” Atsumu whined as Osamu and Suna laughed at them, the pair skating past them as Sakusa and Atsumu blushed. Soon everyone was skating on the ice, laughing and cheering as a new era smiled down on Inarizaki, blessing the land with riches and happiness for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic until the very end. This has been one of my favourite stories, if not my most favourite story to write about these boys and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! May we forever remember how these boys sing Frozen songs to the end of our days, especially of the twins singing "Do you wanna build a snowman?" and "Let it go!" These boys have finally got the happy ending they deserved yay (even Kita, I can't leave the poor guy to rot in who knows where). 
> 
> On a side note, I might or might not begin a series of short stories from what happened in between the Disney aus I wrote so who knows, we might expect an OsaSuna or SakuAtsu wedding in it (wink wink). 
> 
> Ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this introductory chapter! More characters to come and while it might differ a bit from the original story, most of it will be sticking to it (including all the singing bits haha!).
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed! They really make my day and motivate me to write!


End file.
